


Мотыльки

by Abygael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Decisions, Dystopia, Human Castiel, M/M, Philosophy, Poor Life Choices
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: Огромный город, далёкое будущее и двое потерянных людей, пытающихся выжить в жестоком мире и найти ответы на вопросы "Что такое человек?", "Ради чего стоит жить?" и "Что такое счастье?"





	1. Очистительный огонь

**Author's Note:**

> Идея зародилась в 2014, начало писаться на ЗФБ-2015, дописано в рамках Destiel+Cockles AU-fest 2016

Дин Винчестер сидел на балке перекрытия на углу площади, на сто девятом (восемьдесят девятом по новому счету) этаже, и глядел, как где-то внизу суетятся люди. Редкие прохожие, задиравшие голову, заметив фигуру в черном комбинезоне, тут же отводили взгляд и дальше спешили по своим делам. Дин только хмыкал и иногда подумывал, не плюнуть ли зевакам на голову, но всегда сдерживался — в конце концов, это было непрофессионально.  
Он заступил на пост четыре часа назад и втайне надеялся, что сегодня обойдется без происшествий на его дежурстве; в конце концов, не так много дураков было соваться в тоннели — особенно в тоннели под площадью Вечной Скорби, где они все либо кишели Тварями, либо обрушились под собственным весом.  
На самом деле, площадь звалась так не зря. Раньше она называлась площадью Грёз, была одной из красивейших и старейших площадей Города, пока около двадцати лет назад просто не схлопнулась, как карточный домик — старые подпорки не выдержали веса новых этажей, и все сектора, как огромная стопка блинов, сложились один на другой. Дин был тогда совсем маленьким, но он помнил, как в один из дней играл с Сэмми на полу комнаты, отец смотрел новости, а мама хлопотала по хозяйству — и вдруг диктор прервал выпуск из-за срочного оповещения. Голос ведущего дрогнул, когда он начал зачитывать короткое сообщение об обрушении, на экране замелькали кадры с камер видеонаблюдения...  
Дин хорошо запомнил, как отец коротко скомандовал "Мэри!" — и мать подлетела, закрывая им с Сэмми глаза, чтобы они не увидели шокирующей съемки. Дин тогда ничего особо не понимал, только вертел головой, пытаясь выпутаться из рук матери, пока не услышал, как та тихо молится — и тот факт, что отец не оборвал ее, как обычно, удивил его настолько, что Дин замер, вслушиваясь в новости.  
Из-за обрушения Площади Грёз по официальным данным погибло около 15 тысяч человек, но, как подозревали многие, реальные цифры были куда больше.  
Как бы то ни было, с тех пор площадь переименовали в Площадь Вечной Скорби, и долгое время на её месте просто была... дыра глубиной в шестьсот этажей. Пока в 2283 году Грэхам Сток не изобрел антигравы — гаджеты, перевернувшие теорию строительства с ног на голову. Фактически, теперь не нужно было строить перекрытия — только опоры, на которых на нужной высоте по всему периметру закреплялись антигравы. Резонируя, они создавали поле, которое не давало объектам падать вниз. Выглядело это, правда, не ахти — как будто висишь в воздухе, — поэтому разработчики впоследствии внесли в конструкцию голопроектор, создававший иллюзию хоть какого-то пола (пусть просвечивающего, но тем не менее).  
В постоянно растущем Городе была вечная нехватка пространства, так что Площадь Скорби очень скоро снова ввели в эксплуатацию, оставив без ремонта только самые нижние этажи. А вот где-то с сорокового на новых сваях были установлены антигравы, и движение возобновилось. Отстроили новые магазинчики-лавочки, голо-театры, разбили парки и много чего еще...  
Но завалы снизу никто не разобрал. И от этого они не стали менее опасными. Поэтому Дин мысленно скрестил пальцы, мечтая, чтобы дежурство прошло без проблем и никакие придурки, ищущие приключений на свою задницу, не полезли вниз. Но его мечтам, видимо, было не суждено сбыться, потому что где-то на четвертом часу патрулирования — считай, бессмысленного болтания ногами над прохожими — в голове раздался раздражающий сигнал вызова. Дин поморщился — звук, который издавал имплант, был пронзительный и резкий и поступал прямо в мозг, поэтому избавиться от него было невозможно. "Вероятно, — думал Дин, — они специально таким его сделали, чтобы у нас не было иного выбора, кроме как ответить." Он торопливо провел пальцами по левому запястью, активируя микрофон и автоматически принимая сигнал.  
— Здравствуй, красавчик! — Раздался бодрый голос девушки-оператора, Джо. — Как настроение сегодня?  
— Привет, детка! — Дин улыбнулся, хотя и знал, что Джо не может его видеть. — Было шикарным, пока ты не позвонила.  
— Оу, — полуобиженно-полушутливо протянула Джо и фыркнула. — Ну, я надеюсь, что прогулка вниз тебе его поднимет.  
— Черт, так и знал, — Дин скрипнул зубами и вздохнул. — Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что это какие-то школьники, пожалуйста, если это они, я, так уж и быть, спущусь, но только для того, чтобы испепелить этих придурков лично — и если их родители подадут в суд, меня оправдают, потому что я очистил человеческий генофонд от клинических идиотов.  
Джо на другом конце звонко рассмеялась.  
— Спешу тебя обрадовать, милый, никаких школьников, — фыркнула она, но в следующую секунду ее голос уже посерьезнел. — По крайней мере, на первый взгляд. На пересечении улиц Y-12 и W-07 датчики засекли аномальную активность Тварей.  
— Опять "туристы" шалят? — скривился Дин. Действительно, какого черта гражданских постоянно тянуло в Заброшку? — Есть изображение?  
— Видеокартинка ничего не дает — там темно, как обычно, поэтому на "туристов" не похоже, но кто его знает. Стоит проверить, поэтому поднимай свою шикарную задницу и стартуй.  
— Прямо шикарную? Детка, ты заставляешь меня краснеть, — хмыкнул Дин. — Как насчет вечером...  
— Харвелл!!! Дженсен F-382!!! Хватит занимать эфир! За работу оба!!! — внезапный рёв вошедшего в канал босса, Бобби Сингера, застал их врасплох, и оба — и Дин, и Джо хором выпалили: "Есть, сэр!" — и отключились.  
Еще несколько секунд Дин сдерживался, но, все-таки не выдержав, расхохотался.  
Бобби, как правило, не вмешивался в дела сотрудников, но иногда "мониторил" их работу. Похоже, они с Джо нарвались на очередную проверку, но Дина это не особо беспокоило — Бобби был неплохой мужик, и максимум, что он сделает — это проворчит ему при встрече мозги насквозь, но не более того.  
Но, тем не менее, босс был прав.  
Тварей кто-то потревожил, и если это были гражданские, то их шансы на выживание сокращались с каждой минутой промедления Дина.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Дин посмотрел вниз.  
Как ни парадоксально, но живя в Городе, где каждая улица имела сотни этажей (самые новомодные и дорогие — с семисот семидесяти до восьмисот, и, говорят, сейчас уже начали строить с с восьмисот двадцати по восемьсот восьмидесяти), Дин не любил высоту. Не то, что бы он ее боялся — Дин Винчестер ничего не боится! — да и работа, как говорится, требовала... но то, что ему сейчас предстояло, каждый раз загоняло его сердце куда-то в пятки.  
Туннели — или Старые Улицы, или Заброшка на профессиональном сленге испепелителей — начинались с двадцать первого этажа, который по новому счету являлся "нулевым". Самым быстрым способом путешествия между Этажами были лифты, которые ходили по расписанию, и ближайший до нулевого был через пару часов, не раньше — самые частые рейсы курировали с с сотого по пятисотый, но никто в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не сунется ниже сорокового, поэтому лифты на нижние этажи ходили редко, и то не всегда.  
Поэтому Дину предстояло... прыгнуть.  
Он ненавидел это всей душой, но что поделать? Выбора у него и правда не было.  
Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, он наметил краем глаза траекторию падения, чтобы никого не зашибить, и движением пальцев активировал "глушилки", имплантированные в его тело. Пара секунд, чтобы собраться с духом — и шаг вперед.  
Кто-то из коллег Дина в открытую наслаждался чувством свободного падения — мол, всё равно что полёт, но Винчестер изо всех сил старался не зажмуриться от неприятного сосущего чувства внутри, подозрительно напоминающего ужас (особенно усилившегося при приближении к антиграв-полю).  
Люди шарахнулись в стороны, когда одинокая мужская фигура рухнула откуда-то сверху и прошла насквозь "пола", кто-то вскрикнул, а кто-то выругался, кляня на чем свет стоит пришибленных Испепелителей и Кодекс.  
На самом деле, "глушилки" — или, иначе, грав-стабилизаторы — были запрещены к использованию. В теории они нарушали антиграв-поле в небольшом радиусе вокруг себя, но если настройки сбоят, то более сильный импульс мог отключить весь Этаж. Ученые, конечно, утверждали, что это всё чисто теоретически, что на практике такого быть не может — но правительство перестраховалось, и изобретение так никогда и не появилось на рынке.  
Но для Испепелителей сделали ряд небольших исключений в виду специфики их работы. Ну, на самом деле, не таких уж и небольших. Если на то пошло, весьма серьезных. Начиная от использования "глушилок" и заканчивая практически полной автономностью от других правоохранительных ведомств Города. Коллеги Дина поговаривали, что шеф Сингер чуть ли не с боем выбивал из Городского правительства многие поправки к Кодексу, после чего Испепелители превратились в самостоятельный орган — фактически, на иерархической лестнице они стояли практически на одной ступеньке с ГСБ*, но немного особняком — никто им не отчитывался, но и сами они никому не отчитывались, за исключением, конечно правительства. Им многое сходило с рук, потому что никто не умел справляться с Тварями так, как это делали они.  
И вот теперь Дин летел сквозь этажи, каждый раз умудряясь как-то не зажмуриться, проходя сквозь голографические полы, выглядящие как самый настоящий бетон — потому что, ну, а если он зажмурится, а там человек внизу? Мало того, что Дин его сшибет, так и за собой в свободный полет, получается, утащит. Так что Дин щурился, но смотрел, периодически выключая "глушилки" — его внутренности каждый раз стремились вылезти наружу, когда антиграв-поле мягко "ловило" его, мгновенно тормозя полет.  
О, да, Дин ненавидел прыжки.  
К сороковому этажу Дин был почти уверен, что его вывернет наизнанку, но как-то обошлось. Несколько минут он просто пытался отдышаться, прислонясь к стене и сдерживая рвотные порывы, но наконец волнение в желудке улеглось и он мог двигаться дальше.  
С сорокового по двадцать первый этаж кое-где сохранились еще лестницы, а где-то местные жители протянули канаты, по которым можно было съехать, зацепившись карабином — Дин предпочел лестницу.  
Надо сказать, что нижние этажи разительно отличались от своих верхних "клонов" — все более-менее успешные люди селились с сотого этажа и выше. Те, кто более-менее сводил концы с концами ютились на еще пригодных для жилья этажах с пятидесятого по девяностый. Но сорокового начиналась совершенно другая территория, иная жизнь.  
Спускаясь по грязным, заплеванным и замусоренным лестницам с кое-где разрушившимися ступеньками, Дин почти физически ощущал, как сгущается воздух, становясь спертым и каким-то... маслянистым.  
Чем ниже, тем сильнее чувствовалась вонь — и большей частью она исходила от местных жителей. А также, конечно, от всяких отходов, которые сливались со всех вышенаходящихся этажей сюда, вниз.  
Освещение на нижних этажах тоже было не ахти — многие из уличных ламп были разбиты, редкие уцелевшие светили тускло и нервно мигали, то и дело норовя погаснуть.  
Собственно, Дин прекрасно понимал, почему большинство людей в жизни никогда не спускались так далеко — первый же встречный тебя тут же огреет чем-нибудь по башке, отберет все ценное, а тело сбросит в один из туннелей, предварительно посветив фонариком, чтобы раззадорить и привлечь Тварей. Дин был готов зуб поставить, что уже через час от тела ничего не осталось бы.  
Контингент тут был действительно... не очень. На нулевом этаже ютились все отбросы общества — преступники, дилеры и их постоянные клиенты, оборванцы, нищие, несчастные узники долговых ям и бог весть кто еще.  
Обычный человек при таком раскладе не стал бы спускаться вниз вообще, не то что спокойно проходить по самой середине улицы — но Дин мог позволить себе подобную роскошь. Местные норовили убраться подальше от него, издалека подмечая черный комбинезон с огненно-яркими вставками.  
Испепелителей здесь боялись и уважали. Впрочем, уважали больше — в конце концов, именно обитателями нижних этажей Твари большей частью и питались, так что местные Винчестеру никогда препятствий не чинили. Более того, если бы он попросил о помощи, возможно, ему даже не отказали бы — но он в помощи не нуждался, и уж тем более от преступных элементов.  
Дин сам был превосходным живым оружием.  
Нулевой этаж встретил его глухой тишиной, прерывающейся периодическим кашлем вдалеке, и тусклым полумраком. Мало кто рисковал разводить здесь костры, а об электричестве не было и речи. Вокруг редких пылающих бочек сгрудились темные фигуры; Дин не видел их лиц, но кожей чувствовал их пристальное, цепкое и холодное внимание к себе. Оценивающее.  
Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Дин спрыгнул с последних ступенек на огромную гору бетонного мусора — всё, что осталось от некогда прекрасной площади Грёз. Ступая бесшумно и легко, так, что под его ногами не дрогнул ни один камень, Дин скользнул в тёмный зев расселины, зияющей у западного конца улицы.  
И Тьма поглотила его.  
«Нулевой этаж,» или «Дно» на местном слэнге, не был ни нулевым, ни на самом деле «дном» — разве что фигурально. До настоящего Дна был ровно двадцать один этаж. Старые улицы, где-то затопленные, где-то заваленные до такой степени, что не пролезть и кошке, невыносимая вонь от стоков, токсичные отходы и бог знает что ещё, что делало нахождение в Заброшке чрезвычайно опасным для здоровья делом. Ну, и, конечно, Твари. Никто не знал, когда и почему они появились, или что они такое. Кто-то верил, что Твари существовали всегда, просто до поры до времени прятались, ждали Вечной Темноты, которая сейчас царила на нижних этажах, чтобы расплодиться и расширить свои охотничьи угодья.  
Твари выглядели… по-разному. Иногда — никак. Иногда — как полупрозрачные, неявные формы. Иногда — как что-то весомое и вполне осязаемое. Что ж, в любом случае, они были вполне осязаемы, обгладывая тело незадачливого «туриста» до белых костей.  
Их нельзя было застрелить, или пронзить, или ранить. Более того, если не включать свет, любой мог бы пройти по туннелю, кишащему Тварями, не задев их, даже не догадываясь, что они там есть.  
Свет выявлял их. Делал их видимыми — и очень, очень злыми.  
Такие дела. Фактически, избежать большинства проблем на Заброшке (не считая отравленного воздуха и токсичного налёта на стенах, а также опасных завалов, на которых легче лёгкого свернуть себе шею, а также настоящего лабиринта из полузатопленных улиц, где проще простого заблудиться) можно было бы избежать, просто надев тепловизор или очки ночного зрения. Но, как правило, у школьников, которые были основной головной болью Дина, не было на них денег, а остальные «туристы», по твердой его уверенности, были, как правило, просто слишком тупы, чтобы подумать об этом. Почему они были тупы? Потому что умные люди не совались ниже сорокового этажа.  
Дин вздохнул, ступая на влажный пол и потирая правый мизинец большим пальцем — в мыслях тут же появилось изображение карты — очередное умное дополнение к его телу, наниты передавали изображение сразу в мозг.  
Не то чтобы ему правда нужна была карта; он столько раз был на Дне за последние несколько лет, что заучил практически все переходы и улицы на своей территории.  
Отмечая мысленно участок, где были замечены волнения, он двинулся вперед, в ту сторону, где туннель расширялся, переходя в широкую улицу.  
Тьма вокруг него колыхалась душной занавесью, поглощая его тень, слизывая малейшие звуки его шагов. Дин не слышал даже своего дыхания — ещё одна странная особенность Заброшки, которую он давно перестал замечать.  
Выйдя на более открытое пространство, он выпрямился и, глубоко вдохнув, щёлкнул пальцами.  
Пламя взревело в ушах, мгновенно распространяясь от его ладоней вверх по рукам, охватывая его целиком, тщетно танцуя по коже и черной ткани комбинезона — касаясь, но не сжигая.  
В следующую же секунду туннель заполнился потусторонним визгом, и от стен отделились десятки громоздких теней, обретающих плоть. Дин не стал ждать, устремляясь вперед и взмахивая рукой. Достаточно было одного касания.  
Именно в этом и заключалась его работа как Испепелителя. Единственное, что действительно могло убить Тварь — хорошая порция огня, и уж в этом он был хорош.  
Через несколько минут тоннель был пуст, а истошные визги стихли так же внезапно, как и начались. Твари сгорали быстро, практически за секунды.  
Впрочем, не имело значения, сколько их Дин сожжет за сегодня, завтра их станет ещё больше.  
Никто не знал, откуда они брались, но факт оставался фактом — множились они в геометрической прогрессии.  
— Как чёртовы кролики, — пробормотал Дин себе под нос, быстро продвигаясь вперед, готовый сжечь всё на своем пути.  
Кто-то экономил пламя, предпочитая двигаться в темноте и просто игнорируя возможное наличие Тварей вокруг, но Дин не видел в этом смысла. Да, пусть завтра Тварей станет ещё больше, но сегодня он испепелит их столько, сколько сможет. Он будет делать это снова и снова, ради своей семьи, и ради чужих семей, и ради тупых наивных идиотов, считающих, что спуститься в Заброшку — это очень храбро и весело, а посветить фонариком в рожу Твари — отличное испытание на храбрость.  
На очередном повороте в голове опять раздался мерзкий звон зова. Дин, морщась, активировал микрофон, и эфир сразу заполнил голос Джо.  
— Дженс, советую тебе поторопиться, датчики засекли сильные волнения, там явно что-то происходит. Картинки до сих пор нет, но судя по волновым колебаниям, Твари не на шутку взбудоражены, и… чёрт, есть контакт, вижу угол между Y-17 и W-07, код сто сорок четыре, повторяю, код сто сорок четыре, троих «туристов» зажали в угол, у одного из них огнемёт, но долго они не продержатся! Беги туда немедленно!  
— Понял! — Дин отключился и, матерясь сквозь зубы, рванул вперед, стараясь не поскользнуться на неровном полу, покрытом непонятной слизью. Код сто сорок четыре означал инцидент с вовлечением гражданских, средней тяжести, что опять же, означало, что кто-то из гражданских либо тяжело ранен, либо мёртв.  
«Ну почему у них задница подгорела вляпаться именно в моё дежурство?! — думал Дин, несясь через запутанные переходы. — Что им стоило хотя бы один день посидеть дома?! Ненавижу. Этих. Грёбаных. Идиотов. Этот. День. Официально. Не может. Стать. Хуже».  
Наконец, вылетев на искомый переулок, Дин Винчестер понял, что никогда ещё в жизни так не ошибался.

Они потревожили Гнездо. Они, блядь, потревожили грёбаное Гнездо!  
Времени на размышления не было, но даже Дин не рискнул бы сунуться в Гнёзда, не оценив предварительно обстановку и как следует не подумав.  
Перекрёсток между Y-17 и W-07 был небольшой, большей частью покрыт завалами, из которых то тут, то там торчали ржавые пики арматуры, но хотя бы бетон под ногами здесь был сухой — меньше шансов поскользнуться и свернуть себе шею, ещё до того, как до него дотянулись бы Твари. Нелепая, нелепая смерть. Потолок местами сильно просел и рисковал обвалиться в любой момент, но не это было самым мерзким.  
Хуже всего было то, что в центре освещенного языками пламени переулка клубилось и бурлило… Оно.  
Иногда такое случалось. Пройти и выжечь все туннели было попросту невозможно — во-первых, многие туннели были труднодоступны из-за завалов или затоплений, во-вторых, Испепелителей было слишком мало, а способности их тел ограничены и далеко не каждый, как Дин, выжигал всё на своём пути.  
И тогда в туннелях возникали Гнёзда. Официальная версия гласила, что они возникали там, где давно не проводили зачистку, но Дин и ещё парочка его знакомых Испепелителей были уверены, что это полная чушь. Не раз и не два случалось так, что на недавно выжженной улице возникали точки сосредоточения Тварей. Места, где в самой глубине вечной темноты зарождались огромные, извращённые, искорёженные создания, в разы крупнее и опаснее обычных Тварей, с которыми Испепелители имели дело.  
Если обычные Твари почти моментально вспыхивали от малейшего языка пламени, то «Боссы», как их шутливо называл Эш, пусть по-прежнему уязвимые к огню, были всё-таки более огнеупорными. Они были крупнее, сильнее и плотнее по сравнению с остальными Тварями. У них практически была плоть.  
И теперь одна из таких Тварей, окруженная ещё парой десятков шипящих и воющих существ поменьше, зажимала в углу трёх гражданских, о которых говорила Джо.  
Дин быстро окинул их взглядом и мысленно чертыхнулся. «Туристы» были, наверное, его возраста — по крайней мере, не старше 25. Одна заплаканная девушка прижимала к себе окровавленное тело другой, в то время как парень поливал пламенем из огнемёта всех приближающихся тварей; его одежда тоже была заляпана кровью.  
Долго они явно не продержатся.  
В любой другой ситуации Дин просто залил бы огнём туннель — и гори всё синим пламенем, но в таком случае он неизбежно поджарит «туристов».  
Времени на раздумья было немного –Твари стремительно окружали ребят, и, в отличие отДина, запас топлива у их огнемёта был ограничен.  
Скрепя сердце, Дин вынул из поясного крепления вибронож и бросился вперед, метя в маслянисто поблёскивающее брюхо самой крупной твари и попутно направляя пламя на тварей поменьше.  
— Все назад! –его крик поглотил рёв пламени и нечеловеческие визги погибающих тварей, но, видимо, его все-таки услышали, потому что парень с огнемётом быстро отступил к стене, заодно поторапливая раненых девушек.  
Дин позволил себе на долю секунды ощутить удовлетворение, почти сразу снова сменившееся повышенной концентрацией. Хорошо. Если его будут слушаться, то шансов у них будет больше.  
Тварь утробно заревела, на удивление стремительно разворачивая грузное тело к Дину — тот едва успел увернуться от отростка, заменяющего Боссу лапу или что-то типа того.  
Лезвие виброножа шло неохотно, как сквозь слой очень плотного желе, гораздо медленнее, чем того хотелось бы Дину. Позволив ножу прорезать ещё пару дюймов, он направил непрерывно генерирующийся поток огня в узкую длинную рану на теле чудовища, успевая уклониться от очередного удара когтистой — когтистой?! Когда эта сволочь успела отрастить когти?! — лапы.  
Шипение пламени слилось с пронзительным рёвом твари и вонью горелой плоти, края раны на глазах начали расходиться и обугливаться, но этого явно было недостаточно. Конечно, постепенно тление распространится и испепелит Босса изнутри, но за это время он как минимум три раза успеет с ними разделаться, если оставить всё как есть. И Дин продолжил вытанцовывать вокруг твари, уворачиваясь, делая короткие выпады, оставляя на маслянистой плоти новые и новые порезы, отвлекая внимание главного на себя, надеясь, что с тварями поменьше «туристы» справятся сами.  
Дела шли неплохо. Конечно, Дин начал уже уставать, но они держались, тварь становилась всё более неповоротливой и верещала всё сильнее, по мере того как проникшее под плотную оболочку пламя пожирало его изнутри.  
Дин был уже уверен, что они выкарабкаются, надо было только продержаться, пока босс не издохнет и тогда…  
Но, конечно, «тогда» не случилось. Дину Винчестеру нужно было сделать своим девизом что-то вроде «мечтать не вредно» или «вредно надеяться», потому что в тот самый миг, когда он уже уверился в благополучном исходе битвы, у парня за его спиной закончилось топливо для огнемёта.  
За долю секунды этаж погрузился в кромешную тьму, в которой алыми прожилками тлело тело твари да матово поблёскивали светоотражающие полосы на комбинезоне Дина. За долю секунды Винчестер успел осознать, в какой глубокой жопе они оказались.  
Он не мог разорваться. Если он рванёт к людям, то неизбежно привлечет к ним внимание Босса, которого так усердно отвлекал всё это время. Если он оставит всё как есть и продолжит сражаться с Тварью, не факт, что к окончанию боя от туристов что-то вообще останется. Виски начало ломить, мышцы заныли, а под кожей начался неприятный зуд от чрезмерного использования нанитов. Этот чертов босс не был сильнее прочих, но определенно живучее. Обычно к этому времени от них оставалась только горстка пепла, неразличимая в грязной пыли заброшенных этажей.  
У него не было выбора.  
Доли секунды хватило Дину, чтобы сориентироваться, впрочем, как и чудовищу. Тварь издала торжествующий рёв, от которого закладывало уши, и качнулась в сторону беззащитных «туристов». Дин ринулся было ей наперерез, попутно окружая гражданских кольцом огня, но его опередили.  
Внезапно возникшая из ниоткуда крылатая тень вскинулась между ним и Боссом, который, казалось, раздался в своем последнем рывке, и неожиданно громогласный голос заполнил собой пространство.  
— ЗАКРОЙТЕ ГЛАЗА!  
— Что?! Какого?!.. — начал было Дин, но голос скомандовал снова, с таким напором, что Дин невольно послушался, захлопнув веки, а еще несколько секунд спустя был вынужден вскинуть ладони к глазам, потому что вспышка голубого холодного света, прорезавшая тьму тоннеля, была невыносимо яркой. На долю секунды ему показалось даже, что его глаза вот-вот выжжет, несмотря на плотно закрытые веки и ладони, но вспышка стихла также моментально, как и возникла.  
Воцарилась тишина, и в этой тишине, как ни странно, не было ничего угрожающего. Только хриплое тяжёлое дыхание, в котором Дин с удивлением узнал своё собственное.  
Безмолвие длилось несколько мгновений, пока наконец темноту не прорезал неуверенный женский голос.  
— Что?.. Что случилось?  
Вот именно. Дина тоже очень беспокоил этот вопрос — какого хрена?  
Он выпустил пламя, заставив его плясать на ладони, и поднял руку вверх, освещая этаж. Совершенно пустой, за исключением его самого, несчастных «туристов», которые, похоже, всё-таки были в порядке, и таинственной фигуры, стоящей там же, где Дин её и видел в прошлый раз.  
Пламя высветило молодого мужчину — с трёхдневной щетиной, с копной тёмных волос, в странном длиннополом плаще. Мужчина сощурился от света, прикрыв глаза, но Дин успел заметить на мгновение мелькнувшую неестественную синеву. А за спиной у незнакомца были… крылья. Настоящие, мать его, крылья. Цвет перьев было не разобрать в царящей темноте, но они были огромны. И Дин был на все сто уверен, что вполне функциональны.  
Мусорщик.  
Винчестер мысленно скривился, чувствуя, как внутри в борьбу вступают противоречивые чувства.  
Их спас грёбаный мусорщик.  
Мусорщики были самой низшей кастой, прослойкой грязи под ногами городских жителей. Презираемые и чаще всего не замечаемые обитателями «верхних этажей», они населяли самые нижние этажи города.  
Осужденные преступники, нищие и голодранцы, вечные узники долговых ям –они продавали себя теневым магнатам и всем, кто мог заплатить за переделку, влезали в ещё большие долги, чтобы подпольные хирурги изменили их тела, перестроили, позволяя выжить в опасных тоннелях заброшки. Порой изменения заходили так далеко, что несчастные переставали походить на людей. Они спускались глубоко, ниже, чем когда-либо рисковали опускаться Испепелители, в поисках артефактов древности и различных ценностей рискуя жизнями, тревожа то, что тревожить не следовало.  
Дин не знал, стоило ли оно того. Однако мусорщики регулярно уходили на рейды и поиски новых хорошо забытых старых вещей, которые потом всплывали на черных рынках и за которые богачи грызлись, как своры собак.  
Малая часть от стоимости добычи шла на оплату долга и операции, но Дин ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы хоть кому-то из мусорщиков удалось выкупиться.  
Сам Дин относился к мусорщикам со смесью жалости, презрения и раздражения. Никто не знал наверняка, конечно, но среди Испепелителей бытовало мнение, что именно из-за мусорщиков, которые регулярно сновали на нижних этажах, в последнее время увеличилось количество тварей.  
По словам Джо, аналитический отдел провел даже исследование, вроде как отслеживающее рост количества мусорщиков и популяции тварей в тоннелях, но это всё была такая чушь, а в отчете было столько умозрительных заключений, что никто не отнёсся к нему всерьёз.  
Так что это также не добавляло Дину любви к мусорщикам.  
Но вот теперь один из них, похоже, спас его задницу — не жизнь,Дин бы не умер, в отличие от гражданских, которые теперь были под его ответственностью — и Дин не был уверен, как к этому относиться. Тем более что… как, черт возьми, он это сделал?!  
Что Дин и не преминул спросить. В крайне цветистых выражениях.  
Мусорщик поморщился и уставился наВинчестера пронзительным взглядом синих глаз, которые, казалось, светились изнутри. Голос его оказался необычно хриплым и глубоким.  
— Сейчас и здесь это не важно. Главное — этаж чист и мы в безопасности. Более того, я не уверен, что всё равно смог бы объяснить тебе, как это работает, Испепелитель. Нам нужно выбираться отсюда,— он перевёл взгляд на гражданских, и Дин, проследив за его взглядом, мысленно чертыхнулся.  
Теперь, когда бой был окончен, а этаж чист, он пригляделся и увидел, насколько в плачевном состоянии были несчастные «туристы». Парень был покрыт кровоточащими порезами, а на плече зияла нехилая такая рваная рана. Одна из девушек истекала кровью, пока вторая пыталась зажать рану на ее бедре скомканной рубашкой, которая уже набрякла от крови.  
Даже если он сейчас отправит сигнал Джо и она вызовет скорую, бригада доберётся до нулевого этажа не раньше, чем через полчаса, а то и позже.  
Тем не менее, это всё, что он мог сделать.  
Он провёл пальцем по запястью, активируя микрофон и попутно посылая вызов диспетчеру.  
— Хэй, Дженс, как там у тебя? — раздался взволнованный голос Джо в динамике.  
— Код ноль четырнадцать, — устало вздохнул Дин, проводя рукой по лицу и слыша, как где-то там, на другом конце города, Джо встревожено присвистнула. — С гнездом разобрались, но нужна бригада врачей как можно скорее.  
— Будет сделано, — коротко ответила Джо и отключилась без лишних слов.  
Ещё раз мысленно собравшись с силами, Дин встряхнулся и достал из одного из поясных карманов мини-аптечку, специально разработанную для таких случаев. В ней было совсем немного — несколько витаминных капсул, баллончик с «жидким бинтом», антисептик и старый добрый нашатырь — но этого должно было хватить на то время, пока не прибудет бригада скорой.  
Их спаситель уже склонился над раненой девушкой, пережимая артерию, чтобы успокоить поток крови. Двое других туристов смотрели на него со смесью страха, недоверия,брезгливости и, как ни странно, облегчения.  
— Помоги мне, — скомандовал Дин, доставая антисептик и жидкий бинт. Мусорщик молча подчинился, помогая Винчестеру устроить девушку поудобнее и обработать рану.  
Наконец в темноте раздалось шипение «жидкого бинта», вступившего в контакт с воздухом и быстро запечатавшего рану. Ещё минута — и они смогут двинуться вперёд.  
— Что ж, ребята, будем знакомы, — мрачно проворчал  
Дин, поднимаясь на ноги и упаковывая баллончики обратно в аптечку. — Меня зовут Дженсен-F382, и я сегодня тот, кто потащит на себе ваши задницы на поверхность. Однако хорошо уже то, что сегодня все остались живы. А теперь потрудитесь-ка мне объяснить, КАКОГО ХРЕНА ВЫ ТУТ ЗАБЫЛИ?!  
…всё оказалось именно так, как он и ожидал, и даже хуже. Двое новичков-студентов престижного агроинститута и какой-то полоумный шутник, который вместо обычного, в духе «напейся-до-смерти-и-заблюй-преподавателя» посвящения придумал отправить первокурсников в лапы самой настоящей смерти в Заброшке. Вероятно, расчет был на то, что новички струсят и никуда не пойдут, но Лана (та, что сейчас усиленно размазывала слёзы по лицу) и Дэвид (кто догадался взять с собой какое-никакое оружие) оказались не из робкого десятка, а заодно с ними увязалась и младшая сестра Ланы — Энджи, которая и пострадала больше всех.  
Что ж, в чем-чем, а в том, что ребята запомнят своё посвящение на всю жизнь, Дин не сомневался.  
И искренне надеялся, что больше они сюда не сунутся.  
Куда больше студентов Дина интересовал их внезапный спаситель.  
Крылатый мусорщик представился Касом — имя больше походило на кличку, но Дин не удивился. В среде мусорщиков мало кто оставлял свои настоящие имена.  
В неверных отблесках пламени было сложно разглядеть незнакомца как следует, но, насколько мог судить Дин, помимо крыльев, видимых изменений у того не было — никаких дополнительных конечностей, вживлённой брони или очевидного оружия. Тем не менее, Кас чувствовал себя вполне уверенно в темноте, его движения были выверенными, голос — спокойным.  
«Туристов» его присутствие явно немного нервировало, и, когда Кас предложил проводить их до поверхности, Дин хотел отказаться. Он уже начал возражать, но мусорщик прервал его.  
— Тебе нужна помощь, Испепелитель. Ты не сможешь идти быстро с ранеными, и девушка не выдержит долгого пути. Я понесу её, а ты поведёшь. Твои руки будут свободны, и если нам встретится опасность, тебе не придётся думать о невинных.  
Дин обескураженно хмыкнул, внимательно глядя в неестественно синие глаза мусорщика. Тот смотрел в ответ, и взгляд его был пристальным, немигающим и пронзительным, будто тот мог в ответ заглянуть внутрь головы Дина и увидеть всё, что там творится.  
Говорил он странно. Дин не мог припомнить, чтобы слышал подобную речь ни у кого из знакомых, ни из низов, ни даже из оранжерейного сектора города. «Откуда же ты такой взялся?» -размышлял Дин, ежась под интенсивностью чужого взгляда.  
Как бы то ни было, Кас был прав, и Дин, скрепя сердце, согласился.

Они шли по туннелям, аккуратно перебираясь через завалы и иногда тихо переговариваясь. Дин шёл впереди, Впереди шёл Дин, следом — Лана и Дэвид, держащиеся за руки, чтобы не упасть; замыкал процессию Кас с раненой девушкой на руках.  
Лана и Дэвид оба поступили на биоинженерию и имели все шансы когда-нибудь войти в ряды элиты Города, перебраться с семьёй куда повыше. Сама Лана была с пятидесятого этажа, а Дэвид с пятьдесят седьмого — как и сам Дин когда-то.  
— Почти соседи! — преувеличенно бодро бросил он, помогая парню перебраться через очередной завал, и не важно, что жили они совсем в разных районах Города.  
— А ты, Кас? — подначил он мусорщика, который весь путь хранил молчание, но — Дин был уверен — внимательно слушал. — Как ты оказался здесь? Ну, среди мусорщиков?  
Синие глаза с такой остротой пронзили Дина, что у него мурашки пробежали по коже. А когда Кас заговорил, голос его был по-прежнему спокоен, но гораздо холоднее, чем раньше. В темноте угрожающе шевельнулись огромные крылья.  
— Не думаю, что тебе действительно интересно это, Дженсен-F382. Все знают, как люди становятся такими как я, и мало кому есть до этого дело. Может, то были долги, как у многих. Может быть, я украл или кого-то убил. Может быть, меня заставила бедность. Тебе на самом деле всё равно, Испепелитель, но я не держу на тебя зла за твоё любопытство. У тебя своя ноша, а у меня своя, и как бы тяжела она ни была, я понесу её с честью. Как, полагаю, и ты.  
Кас отвернулся и молча прошёл вперед, мимо Дина, оставив его и двух гражданских в шокированном недоумении.  
— Воу, — наконец, выдавил Дин. — Честь? Серьёзно? Мусорщик, говорящий о чести? Ну… это, круто, конечно, чувак. Не думал, что у вас есть какой-то кодекс или что-то типа того.  
— Его и нет, — пожал плечами Кас, и крылья мягко зашуршали при этом движении. — Есть нейтральные зоны, где мусорщики собираются, чтобы ощутить себя как… общность. Я бы не назвал это одной большой семьёй, но семьи бывают разные. На Дне же… каждый сам за себя. Каждый сам выбирает, во что ему верить, какому кодексу следовать. Помочь или пройти мимо. Сдержать слово или предать. Друг наверху здесь может убить, если вы охотитесь за одним и тем же, и не будет обид. Просто у вас разные… «кодексы чести».  
Повисла тишина. Дин осмысливал услышанное, «туристы» тоже притихли, внимательно улавливая каждое слово. Наверное, они в жизни не видели живого мусорщика. И навряд ли ещё увидят, учитывая, что те практически никогда не поднимаются выше двадцатого этажа. А студенты из Оранжереи редко спускаются ниже пятидесятого.  
— И какой же у вас кодекс чести? — осторожно спросил Дэвид, и Дин мысленно поддержал вопрос. Не то что бы он не доверял Касу… но да. Он не доверял Касу и мусорщикам в целом, и недавние откровения только усугубили его недоверие.  
Тот, похоже, задумался над ответом, потому что заговорил не сразу, а начав, говорил медленно, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово.  
— Я привык делать то, что должно. И пусть я выбрал жизньизменённого, оставаться человеком — тоже мой выбор. Я могбы пройти мимо, но я не мог.  
— Стой, погоди, что значит «ты выбрал»? — Дин неверяще уставился на мусорщика. Стать мусорщиком по доброй воле? Он серьёзно?  
— У каждого из нас всегда есть выбор. Это то, в чем моя семья никогда со мной не соглашалась, — в хрипловатый голос мусорщика проникли нотки горечи. — И пусть мы порой выбираем из двух зол, это наш выбор. Можешь ли ты сказать, Дженсен-382, что у тебя не было выбора, когда ты стал Испепелителем? — глаза Каса вспыхнули в темноте синим пламенем, и Дину на мгновение показалось, что он знает, но это же невозможно… это засекреченная информация!  
— Я не… — начал было он, но мусорщик прервал его.  
— У всех есть выбор, Дженсен. — настойчиво повторил он. — Я выбрал жизнь. Да, жизнь на Дне, в грязи, презренное существование среди тех, о ком не принято говорить в приличном обществе, но всё-таки это жизнь. И не тебе попрекать меня этим.  
Дин сглотнул, не зная, что на это ответить. Тем более, ему ли не знать, каково это — цепляться за жизнь всеми силами, любой ценой.  
Остаток пути они провели в молчании, и Дин с облегчением выдохнул, когда они наконец оказались на нулевом этаже без каких-либо происшествий по дороге.  
Впрочем, облегчение длилось недолго — бригады скорой было по-прежнему не видно, а Энджи на руках Каса выглядела до жути безжизненно, и чем больше они тянули, тем меньше у нее оставалось шансов.  
Видимо, Кас пришёл к такому же выводу, потому что неловко повёл крыльями и тихо вздохнул.  
— Я могу отнести её.  
— Что? — внимание всех троих разом приковалось к мусорщику.  
Кас снова вздохнул и нахмурился, как будто идея ему самому не нравилась, но он всё равно предложил.  
— Мои крылья выдержат вес нас двоих. Я знаю воздушные пути города, и довольно хорошо, поэтому смогу быстро доставить её в любую больницу.  
Дин покачал головой. Мусорщик наверху? Неслыханно. Однако, не ему решать.  
Сестра Энджи же, похоже, больше не сомневалась.  
— Пожалуйста, спасите её! Что угодно, только помогите ей!  
Кас мрачно кивнул и расправил крылья, оказавшиеся ещё больше, чем Дин ожидал. Несколько секунд он стоял на месте, разминая мышцы и расправляя перья, а затем в несколько мощных взмахов оторвался от земли и взмыл вверх.  
Дин смотрел, как крылатая фигура исчезает в вышине. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать и надеяться, что незнакомый мусорщик не предаст их, что он успеет, что всё получится.  
Дин Винчестер ещё раз вздохнул и посмотрел на оставшихся с ним «подопечных». Им нужно было дождаться бригаду медиков, которые будут чертовски недовольны, когда он объяснит им, куда делся третий раненый.  
Ему чертовски хотелось завалиться в «Дом у Дороги» и надраться до потери памяти, но он с тяжёлым сердцем осознавал, что день ещё только начался, и дежурство его ещё далеко не окончено.


	2. Танец света и огня

Кас парил на восходящих потоках, чувствуя, как упругие струи воздуха бьют в маховые перья. Метахирург, которая занималась его телом и вживила ему крылья, поработала на славу — пусть Касу потребовались годы, чтобы научиться их использовать, теперь они ощущались как неотъемлемая часть его самого.  
Он умело лавировал между домами, постепенно набирая высоту, огибая площади, проскальзывая через забытые переулки и грави-трассы, ныряя в старые заброшенные шахты лифтов, которые некогда запечатали, но стараниями «нижних» жителей вскрыли снова.  
Он старался избегать чужого внимания, но прекрасно понимал, что долго так протянуть не получится — чем выше этаж, тем больше народу, тем менее там рады таким, как он.  
Кас почти добрался до цели, когда удача ему изменила.  
Он заломил крыло, совершая резкий поворот на Белую аллею, и вылетел прямиком на полицейский патруль. Кас со своей ношей находился выше их, но патрульные всё равно его заметили. Раздался пронзительный свист, и машина полиции осветилась яркой иллюминацией, а по аллее заплясало эхо громкоговорителя.  
— Неопознанный мусорщик, приказываю вам сложить крылья и спуститься. Неопознанный мусорщик, приказываю вам…  
Кас лишь прибавил ходу, не обращая на призывы полиции остановиться. Ни у него, ни у Энджи не было на это времени. Возможно, он сумел бы от них оторваться по узким проулкам, но не с ношей на руках. Нет, на фигуры высшего пилотажа он был сейчас не способен.  
Поэтому оставалось нестись вперёд по прямой, надеясь, что полиция не откроет огонь. Впрочем, у Каса была неплохая страховка на этот счёт… «Кроули это точно не понравится», -подумал Кас и позволил себе улыбнуться.  
Мысленно попросив извинения у Энджи и её сестры, он нарочито медленно описал большую дугу, чтобы оказаться лицом к полиции и на несколько кратких секунд завис в воздухе, демонстрируя тем свою ношу.  
— Оставьте меня! Прекратите преследование, или я разожму руки и она разобьётся!  
Не став слушать встревоженные крики патруля, Кас развернулся и продолжил полёт. На какое-то время это их задержит, пока полиция будет связываться с ГСБ и пока прибудет их отряд.  
Возможно, Кас даже успеет сбежать, после того как доставит Энджи в больницу.  
Тем более что подсвеченный белым неоном вход был уже виден.  
Кас ворвался в стеклянные двери подобно тёмному вихрю, почти мгновенно складывая крылья и увлекая за собой спирали холодного воздуха с улицы.  
— Мне нужна помощь! Она сейчас истечёт кровью! Мне нужен врач, немедленно!  
Секунду холл больницы пребывал в шокированном молчании, немногочисленные пациенты и медсёстры с ужасом глядели на пришельца с окровавленной ношей на руках, но через мгновение всё пришло в движение — пациенты закричали, медсёстры начали усиленно что-то набирать на панелях, а к Касу со всех ног ринулась охрана и появившиеся из соседнего кабинета врачи.  
Он позволил медикам взять Энджи у него из рук, охрана немедленно начала заламывать ему руки. Кас уже собирался вырваться и сбежать, когда двери больницы распахнулись, пропуская тяжёловооруженный отряд Городской службы безопасности с направленными на него плазмовинтовками  
— Вы арестованы!  
Кас прикрыл глаза и расслабился.  
Кроули это точно не понравится.

* * *

Дин вошел в здание штаба Испепелителей на Чёрной улице, чувствуя себя чуть более чем мёртвым. Он чертовски устал, у него раскалывалась голова и ныло тело, настроение было ни к чёрту и больше всего хотелось вернуться домой и завалиться спать.  
Но спустя пару часов с момента его стычки с Тварями и встречей с таинственным мусорщиком его настиг звонок Джо, которая сказала, что его вызывают «на ковер».  
Так что сказать, что Дин был не в духе — это ничего не сказать.  
И почему он вдруг понадобился Бобби? Он делал всё по протоколу, нигде не облажался, гражданские живы и туннель чист, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Они избавились от Босса!  
Так что Дин понятия не имел, чего от него хотел шеф. То есть, он, конечно, догадывался…  
Наверняка видеозапись с камер чрезвычайно заинтересовала аналитиков, и они захотят поподробнее расспросить Дина о Касе и его таинственной силе, но Дин сам ничего не знал, кроме того, что Кас разом зачистил весь этаж в долю секунды.  
Мысли его невольно вернулись к новому знакомцу. Кас был загадкой, странной аномалией, которая не укладывалась в рамки привычных Дину знаний о мусорщиках и им подобных паразитах. Кас спас их шкуры, вызвался отнести раненую девочку в больницу, и то, о чем он говорил… Дин не мог не признать, что слова Каса задели его за живое.  
Дин привык считать, что у него не было другого выбора, кроме как Вступить в ряды Испепелителей, но это было не так. Просто он, подобно Касу, выбрал жизнь, а не смерть. Какая бы то жизнь не была.  
Да, он делал этот выбор вслепую, и в плохие дни Дин думал, что лучше бы он сказал «нет», когда Бобби открыл перед ним всю правду. Интересно, знал ли Кас, что его ждёт, когда шёл на переделку? Мусорщики не имели слова в том, что касалось их изменений. Дизайн и функциональность их новых тел продумывали их могущественные хозяева, которые и платили метахирургам. Касу ещё повезло — за исключением крыльев и, может быть, глаз, он выглядел вполне человеком. Дин успел разглядеть нового знакомца в полумраке улиц и мысленно признал, что на месте покровителя Каса, он бы тоже не захотел уродовать такое лицо. Потому что Кас был красив. Дин редко применял это слово к мужчинам, но эти скулы, четко очерченный нос и полные губы вкупе с непослушной темной шевелюрой и пронзительными синими глазами — Кас был красив. И удивительно, что он работал на Дне, а не где-нибудь, скажем, в борделе — спрос на него был бы огромен.  
Дин поджал губы, коря себя за подобные мысли. Ему не хотелось думать о ком-то так, особенно о Касе, который спас сегодня, вероятно, не одну жизнь.  
Интересно, кем тот был раньше?..Наверное, откуда-то с верхних этажей, судя по манере речи и тому, что он говорил… может, какой-нибудь преступный учёный?Или…  
— Дженс, ты здесь! — прервал его размышления взволнованный голос Джо. Дин, несмотря на усталость, широко улыбнулся и подмигнул девушке, спешившей навстречу ему по коридору.  
— Хэй, красотка, как день?  
— Ничего, Мэнни и Бекки опять поцапались в эфире и Конраду поджарили задницу, Бобби на всех накричал и обозвал идиотами, но особых происшествий не было.  
Дин смачно чмокнул подставленную щёку, и Джо даже не поморщилась, за что он ей был благодарен. С Джо было легко, и из всех не плюющихся огнём или электричеством работников Штаба она единственная дарила Дину ощущение семьи, которого испепелителю так не хватало. Мать Джо была хозяйкой «Бара у Дороги», который базировался неподалёку от Огненного Шпиля, в котором располагался их штаб, поэтому контингент бара составляли в основном испепелители да водители дальних рейсов.  
— Ты домой? — спросил Дин, на что Джо пожала плечами и кивнула.  
— Хотела позависать ещё с ребятами, но ма вызвала, ей нужна помощь в баре.  
— Тогда передай ей мой огненный привет, — Дин подмигнул, вызвав у Джо широкую улыбку, — я забегу на днях.  
— Хорошо… ох, да, Дженс! Тебя же Бобби хотел видеть! — внезапно вспомнила девушка и заговорщически склонилась к Дину, зашептав ему на ухо. — После того, как ты доложил о гнезде, аналитический отдел сразу извлёк видеозаписи, и скажу я тебе, с ними что-то не так. Я хотела расспросить Эша, но он сказал, что ему запретили что-либо рассказывать. Но с тех пор, как они с Кевином побывали у Бобби, шеф был сильно не в духе и почти сразу затребовал тебя. Так что я бы на твоем месте не медлила.  
Дин нахмурился. Что за черт? Что с записями может быть вообще не так? Как бы то ни было, поблагодарив девушку, он направился к кабинету шефа.  
Голос Бобби настиг его сразу, как он открыл дверь. Шеф даже не поднял головы от бумаг, рассыпанных по столу.  
— Чем ты думал, Дженсен, черт тебя дери?  
Дин поморщился и промолчал, зная, что пока Бобби не закончил, встревать бесполезно. Тем более что Бобби никогда не тянул быка за рога и сразу переходил к делу.  
— Какого черта ты не вызвал подкрепление, когда оказалось, что там гнездо?  
— У меня не было времени! — возразил Дин. — К тому же, всё ведь обошлось!  
— Не было времени? Зелёный балбес! Не было времени щёлкнуть пальцами или где там у тебя вживлён передатчик и сказать пару слов?! Ты мог провалить всё дело, и люди могли погибнуть из-за твоей халатности!  
— Ничего не случилось, Бобби! Я действовал согласно протоколу, я не нарушил ни одного чертового правила и ты не имеешь права на меня орать! — повысил голос Дин  
— Для тебя «шеф»! И, черт возьми, имею! — рявкнул Сингер, и они оба уставились друг на друга, упрямо не отводя взгляд. Наконец глава испепелителей устало провел рукой по лицу и откинулся на кресле. Дин расслабил плечи, зная, что начальник был вспыльчив, но злился всегда недолго.  
— Ты меня в могилу сведёшь, Винчестер, — пробормотал наконец он. — Присядь.  
— Спасибо, я постою, — упрямо ответил Дин, но Бобби с упором повторил «Присядь», и Дин нехотя подчинился. Со стариком Сингером его связывали странные отношения. Бобби нравился ему как человек — протаких его мать всегда говорила «соль земли». Ворчливый, вредный, упрямый, как осёл и верный своему делу до самого конца. Бобби заботился об отделе и своих подопечных, как о родных детях и относился к ним с отеческой теплотой. Он был единственным, кто знал и помнил их настоящие, прежние имена… но Дин не мог смириться с тем, что Бобби знал, как создаются испепелители — и принимал это.  
— А теперь расскажи мне, что произошло в туннеле.  
Дин откинулся на стуле и пожал плечами.  
— Вы уже, наверное, просмотрели видеозапись и сами всё видели.  
— Ну да, и на самом интересном моменте камеры и все распиханные по этажу датчики внезапно перестают работать! Все разом! — ворчливо отозвался Бобби.  
УДина медленно поползли брови на лоб. Серьёзно? Чем же таким мусорщик долбанул, если вырубило целый этаж? В том, что это было делом Каса, у него почти не было сомнений.  
— Расскажи мне всё, что ты видел. С подробностями,— потребовал Бобби, в его голосе послышались нотки ворчливого любопытства.  
Дин немного помедлил. С одной стороны, рассказывать о Касе казалось своего рода предательством… но, с другой стороны, мусорщик не просил о нём не говорить или вообще не упоминать его. Тем более, Дин ему ничем не обязан, верно? Врядли они вообще когда-нибудь пересекутся снова. Решившись, Дин начал говорить, и по мере его рассказа лицо шефа становилось всё мрачнее и мрачнее, а когда он закончил, Бобби тяжело выдохнул и встал, принявшись расхаживать по кабинету, о чем-то сильно задумавшись. Наконец он вернулся к столу, что-то набрал на встроенной в столешницу сенсорной панели коммуникатора и коротко кивнул сам себе.  
— Ясно. Ладно. Вот как мы поступим. Ты возвращаешься к себе домой, и затем заступаешь на службу по своему графику и забываешь о том, что сегодня видел.  
Дин было вскинулся, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна упрямства, но Бобби поднял руку, прерывая возражение в зародыше.  
— По крайней мере, на время. Мне это всё очень не нравится, парень, но я уже видел подобное, и закончилось тогда всё плохо.  
— Насколько плохо?  
— Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько. Здесь пахнет кражей засекреченных технологий, причем крайне опасного рода. Меня уверили, что этот проект давно закрыли, но, похоже, кто-то решил продолжить исследования. Говоришь, этот твой мусорщик выглядел вполне прилично после того, что он там учудил?  
— В смысле «прилично»? — непонимающе нахмурился Дин.  
— В смысле, его не разнесло на части, не разорвало на куски, у него не выгорели глаза, или мозг не вытек через уши? — сварливо спросил шеф, мрачно глядя на Дина. Тот ошеломленно присвистнул.  
— Воу! Нет, ничего такого.  
— Это-то и странно… — пробормотал себе под нос Бобби, а за тем продолжил, — поэтому я бы очень хотел потолковать с нашей пташкой о том, кто его создал и как. Я уже отправил сообщение генералу Рудгуттеру — у него за мной должок, и если его люди засекли нашего мусорщика — а они наверняка его уже засекли и даже задержали — то нам позволят его допросить.  
Коммуникаторная панель внезапно издала мелодичный сигнал — пришло сообщение. Шеф Сингер склонился над столом, вчитываясь, и по мере того, как он читал, лицо его вытягивалось в смеси удивления и раздражения. Наконец, он в гневе ударил кулаком по столу и чертыхнулся.  
— Что-то не так, Бобби? — нахмурился Дин и привстал, пытаясь краем глаза глянуть на пришедший текст, но толком ничего не разглядев.  
— Твоего Каса взяла ГСБ. Что-то там про захват заложников и нападение на больницу. Но теперь его у них нет! Он, видите ли, взял и ушел! Идиоты!  
— Как так «ушёл»? — Дин недоверчиво помотал головой и уставился на Бобби во все глаза. — Как можно просто так уйти из застенков горбезопасности?  
— Только в одном случае, мой мальчик, — шеф мрачно посмотрел на Дина. — Если у тебя очень могущественные покровители.

* * *

Кас молча сидел в допросной уже несколько часов. За всё это время он не проронил ни слова,чем нескончаемо раздражал следователя, который вёл его «дело».  
Кас терпеливо ждал, не утруждая себя словами защиты, оправдания или объяснения. Это всё не имело никакого значения. Скоро за ним придут. У Кроули везде свои люди, и рано или поздно ему доложат о «подвиге» Каса, и тогда Король вытащит его на свободу. Конечно, если это можно так назвать, учитывая, что Кас обречён работать на Кроули до конца жизни.  
Но Кроули не бросит его здесь, нет. Может, заставит помариноваться в этих невыразительных серых стенах, чтобы Кас начал нервничать, сомневаться. Но мусорщик ни на секунду не усомнился. Он слишком дорого стоил Королю, чтобы тот так разбрасывался ценными ресурсами. Кас был полезен. К тому же, насколько Кас мог судить, некоторым извращенным образом он даже нравился Кроули, как может нравиться избалованному ребенку его любимая игрушка, но Кас не был глуп, понимая, что это может измениться в любой момент. Король мог быть милостив и порой даже мягок — когда ему это было выгодно, конечно — но с ним никогда нельзя было переступать черту.  
Кас видел, что становилось с теми, кто вызывал на себя гнев Кроули.  
Поэтому он сидел и ждал, уставившись немигающим взглядом на следователя. Молодой чернокожий мужчина чуть ли не с пеной у рта зачитывал Касу его обвинения и требовал его имя и разъяснений. Лицо его дышало гневом, а глаза яростно сверкали. Он был явно из тех людей, которые искренне верят в свою работу и вкладывают душу в то, что делают.  
Следователь будет невероятно раздосадован, когда Каса выпустят.  
Наконец, раздался стук в дверь, и в допросную просунулось лицо очередного сотрудника.  
— Виктор, тебя шеф вызывает.  
— Я ещё с тобой не закончил, — мужчина угрожающе ткнул пальцем в Каса и вышел. Не прошло и минуты, как дверь снова распахнулась и на пороге возникла невысокая девушка в короткой куртке и высоких сапогах. Копна черных кудрей волной рассыпалась по плечам, а на лице девушки играла лукавая улыбка.  
— Ах, Кларенс, разве ты не знаешь, что добрые дела наказуемы?  
— И тебе здравствуй, Мэган, — Кас кивнул, протягивая руки, скованные наручниками.  
Девушка сморщила хорошенький носик и мягкой походкой хищника подошла к столу, попутно вынимая из кармана ключ-карту и проводя ей рядом с датчиком на наручниках — те тот час же разомкнулись.  
— И это твоя благодарность, ангел? Ты знаешь, как я не люблю это имя.  
— Я благодарен, Мэг. — послушно сказал Кас, растирая запястья.  
Мэг была одной из подчинённых Кроули. Если брать карточную терминологию, Кас назвал бы её скорее «Дамой Треф» — Мэг была далеко не шестёркой. Большую часть времени Кроули даровал ей изрядную долю свободы и никогда не жалел об этом. С развязанными руками Мэг становилась дьявольски изобретательной. За всей этой кошачьей грацией скрывался настоящий хищник.  
Но всё же именно с Мэг у Каса сложились, если не дружеские, то, по крайней мере, приятельские отношения. В отличие от других подчинённых Короля, старавшихся игнорировать Каса или относящихся к нему с брезгливым презрением, Мэг всякий раз при встрече ввязывала его в беседу, безбожно подтрунивая над Касом и откалывая пошлые шуточки, которых он в прежней жизни просто бы не понял, а если понял — покраснел бы до корней волос.  
Но Дно многое изменило.  
— Оно и видно, как ты благодарен, — фыркнула Мэг и взяла идеально наманикюренными пальцами его за подбородок. — Прямо светишься от благодарности. А я-то, бедная наивная девушка, надеялась хотя бы на поцелуй.  
— Не льсти себе, — губы Каса дрогнули в улыбке. — Ты можешь быть какой угодно, но ты не наивна.  
Намёк на поцелуй Кас предпочёл проигнорировать.  
— Твои слова ранят меня прямо в сердце, Кларенс, ты так жесток!  
— Не тебе говорить о жестокости, — хмыкнул Кас, поднимаясь из-за стола и слегка разминая крылья, насколько позволяла маленькая допросная. — Я не уверен, что смогу забыть, что стало с той несчастной, которая чуть было не увела из-под твоего носа эти сапоги, — о том, насколько на самом делеМэг могла быть жестока, он предпочитал не вспоминать.  
— Туше, — Мэг ухмыльнулась и кивнула на дверь. — Думаю, нам стоит уходить, пока ещё не вернулся твой горячий следователь. Я договорилась с местным шефом, и нас выпустят, но следаку это точно не понравится. Он прямо побелел от ярости, когда вылетел из этой унылой комнатки. Злой и нехороший Кас опять прожигал в ком-то дыры своим взглядом?  
— Я просто на него смотрел, — невозмутимо отозвался мусорщик. — Как ты видишь, тут больше не на что особо смотреть.  
Мэг согласно промычала и круто развернулась, толкая дверь перед собой и важно вышагивая вперёд. Кас последовал за ней, едва успев удержать тяжёлые створки.  
— Что сказал Кроули? — тихо спросил он её, когда они вышли из здания — действительно, им никто не препятствовал, хотя Кас спиной чувствовал прикованные к ним десятки глаз.  
Мэг пожала плечами.  
— Тебе повезло на этот раз. Наш добрый Король впечатлён твоим подвигом и масштабами твоего альтруизма. Похоже, ты сделал ему день, тем более что он давно искал повод как-нибудь досадить ГСБ. Но тебе стоит теперь быть настороже. Тебя запомнили, и навряд ли в ближайшем будущем тебе стоит появляться наверху. Также сегодня Король ожидает тебя у себя. Ему интересно услышать историю из первых рук. И у него, по-моему, есть для тебя задание. Так что пока живём, милый, — Мэг лихо оседлала припаркованный рядом гравицикл, и, вдавив по газам, рванула вперёд, не оглядываясь.  
— Пока живём, — эхом отозвался Кас, глядя ей вслед, а затем расправил крылья и нырнул в пляску теней и света вечернего города.

* * *

Дин устало швырнул ключи на тумбочку в прихожей и, захлопнув дверь, навалился на неё спиной.  
Это был чертовски тяжёлый день. Сначала эти гражданские в туннеле, потом странный мусорщик, потом разнос в кабинете у Бобби и под конец эта таинственная сила, которой обладал Кас — какие-то закрытые разработки военных или что-то такое. Бобби, как Дин ни пытался, больше ничего толком не сказал, а под конец, когда Дин был слишком настойчив, совсем разозлился и вдобавок наорал на него за то, что Дин, видите ли, бросил раненую один на один с неблагонадёжным элементом, и неизвестно, что могло бы статься с этой девушкой. Впрочем, потом Бобби связался с больницей — девчонку спасли, так что ворчал шеф больше для проформы.  
Но Дин всё равно очень, очень устал.  
Будь его воля, он бы просто рухнул на матрас и уснул, как младенец, но это тело требовало особого ухода, и если он хочет прожить подольше, ему нельзя этим пренебрегать.  
Быстро приняв душ и смыв с себя пот и подземную пыль, он достал из небольшого шкафчика у изголовья кровати с десяток разноцветных ампул и пистолетный шприц.  
В ампулах содержались необходимые вещества для поддержания работы организма каждого испепелителя. Витамины, антибиотики, стимуляторы, гормоны, ряд веществ, которые больше не мог воспроизводить его модифицированный организм. Раньше Дин подписывал их, чтобы не забыть, что где, но спустя шесть с лишним лет процедура стала настолько привычной, что он уже не задумываясь доставал нужный набор. Иногда лаборатория поставляла им какой-нибудь новый раствор, но теперь Дин даже не старался вникать, из чего именно он состоит. В лучшем случае спрашивал, что он делает.  
В последнюю очередь он вкатил раствор с новыми нанитами, взамен выгоревших за сегодня. За ночь отслужившие свое микроскопические машины выведутся из организма через пот и мочу.  
Вся квартира Дина была пропитана смесью странных запахов лекарств и тяжёлого мускусного запаха его нового тела. Джо как-то сказала, что ещё у него в квартире пахнет машинным маслом, хотя это не имело никакого смысла. Да, у его отца была антикварная черная Шеви, работавшая ещё на бензине — настоящий раритет! Она, конечно, была не на ходу, хотя отец и перебрал её и поставил гравитационные генераторы, но Дин никогда не терял надежды заставить её работать и без устали копался в старом двигателе, сверяясь с практически доисторическими книгами по машиностроению, которые пришлось доставать в библиотеке редких книг.  
Шеви осталась там, в прошлой жизни, вместе с его семьёй.  
Испепелителям запрещались контакты с родственниками и друзьями из прошлой жизни. Дин откинулся на подушки и зажмурился, чувствуя, как защипало глаза.  
Шесть лет, как он не видел мать с отцом и Сэмми. Шесть лет, как он не был дома. Шесть лет, как ему поставили диагноз, несовместимый с жизнью.  
Всё началось с банальных головных болей, на которые Дин просто не обратил внимания — устал, переработал, поздно лёг. Но с каждым разом всё становилось хуже и хуже, а когда начались галлюцинации, было уже поздно.  
Перед глазами вставало заплаканное лицо матери, поджатые губы отца, тоскливо-жалостливый взгляд Сэмми, который он просто ненавидел.  
Дин пустился во все тяжкие. Он зажигал с девочками, напивался до потери рассудка, а когда не был пьян или под кайфом, старался проводить время с семьёй, но долго никогда не выдерживал — их взгляды, полные тревоги и тоски были невыносимы. Они смотрели на него так, как будто он уже умер.  
Поэтому он, не раздумывая, согласился, когда однажды после обследования к нему подошли двое человек во врачебных халатах и предложили экспериментальное лечение.  
«Если всё получится, вы будете полностью здоровы», «есть высокий риск провала операции», «Подпишите, пожалуйста, отказ от претензий», «подпишите, пожалуйста, и здесь»… Дин никогда не был силён в писанине. Он не был глуп, но у него почти никогда не хватало терпения продираться сквозь заросли сухого канцелярского текста. К тому же, на кону стояло слишком многое. Он подписал всё, и его увезли, даже не дав попрощаться с семьёй.  
А очнулся он уже в новом, «улучшенном теле», и не Дином Винчестером, а Дженсеном-382, испепелителем на службе у Города.  
Как ему объяснили, в договоре мелким шрифтом было указано, что он добровольно отдаёт свою жизнь в распоряжение государства, взамен получая излечение от болезни и новое тело, которое теперь поступило в его пользование.  
Иногда Дин думал, что он на самом деле ничем не отличается от мусорщиков, только на службе у правительства, а не у криминальных баронов. Возможно, отчасти и поэтому многие испепелители ненавидели мусорщиков с невиданной силой — неприятно осознавать, что ты, по сути, ничем не отличаешься от тех, кого презираешь. Ты такой же раб системы, купленная вещь, только хозяин другой.  
Приблизительно это и сказал ему Бобби, когда Дин пережил первую волну гнева и отрицания, какую, наверное, переживали все новички до него.  
— Единственное, чем мы отличаемся, — говорил старик, — это тем, что мы делаем благое дело. Людям в большинстве своём дела нет до того, на чём стоит Город. Половина считает Тварей детскими страшилками, глупыми выдумками, которыми можно пугать непослушных детей. Они думают, большую часть нижних этажей перекрыли просто так! — ворчал Сингер, качая головой, — Идиоты! К нашей с тобой беде, многие в Совете думают также, необходимость испепелителей постоянно ставят под сомнение, но помяни моё слово — когда-нибудь этот жареный петух клюнет в их нежные задницы,и тогда они побегут с криками «Ах, где же испепелители, которые нам так нужны! Кто же защитит нас от Тварей?». Единственное, что ты можешь теперь сделать, Винчестер, — это делать свою новую работу. Ради своей семьи, ради своего брата, матери и отца.  
Дин делал свою работу. И, черт возьми, делал её хорошо. Но иногда не мог не задумываться, зачем он существует и нужна ли его жизнь кому-нибудь? Друзья и семья считают его умершим. Детей, насколько ему было известно, он не оставил.  
В тяжёлые моменты только воспоминания о спасённых жизнях поддерживали в нём волю к жизни. Оправдывали его существование.  
Мысли его невольно вернулись к Касу. Мусорщик интриговал гордой осанкой, пронзительным взглядом невероятных глаз и окружавшей его аурой тайны. Кас не выглядел человеком, попадающим в неприятности. Однако он подвергся изменениям и теперь работал на кого-то из боссов криминального мира, чтобы выжить. Что двигало им? Что заставило так круто изменить свою жизнь? Ради чего он жил, регулярно возвращаясь в кишащие тварями и прочими опасностями туннели Заброшки?  
К тому же ещё эта сила, о которой упомянул Бобби, похищенные технологии…  
Дин поймал себя на мысли, что хочет снова увидеть Каса, узнать мусорщика получше. Впервые за многие годы кто-то действительно его заинтересовал.  
Но вряд ли он его увидит когда-нибудь снова.

* * *

Жизнь, тем временем, текла своим чередом.  
Дин ходил в патрули, зачищал туннели от Тварей и завалов, и один, и в паре с невыносимо болтливым парнем по имени Гарт-F467, который, тем не менее, знал своё дело не хуже Дина.  
Штаб испепелителей жил своим привычным темпом — новички регулярно пытались сбегать или подрывали что-нибудь, толком не умея ещё использовать новоприобретенные способности. Из-за введенной новой линейки испепелителей — L — по всему шпилю трижды за две недели вырубало электричество.  
Случались и скромные радости.  
Люди праздновали дни рождения — новую дату вступления в ряды испепелителей всем отделом, старую, настоящую — в одиночестве или в кругу близких друзей. Дин не праздновал никогда.  
Но не обходилось и без потерь.  
Двое испепелителей погибли при зачистке гнезда, открывшегося на третьем этаже в районе фонарной площади.  
Гордон-F-117 наконец окончательно слетел с катушек — все видели, что к этому шло. Это было его шестое тело. Как правило, уже после четвёртой пересадки сознания испепелители становились… странными. После того, как Гордон атаковал одного из своих же ребят в отряде, шеф подписал приказ о ликвидации.  
Какое-то время после этого в штабе было тихо. Никто особо не печалился по Гордону — тот был тем ещё засранцем, но неприятно осознавать, что когда-нибудь это ждёт и тебя самого.  
По вечерам испепелители дружной толпой собирались в «Баре у дороги» и делились новостями и свежими слухами. Штаб прямо полнился сплетнями и домыслами, кто, где, когда и с кем переспал, наткнулся на гнездо, испепелил больше тварей, подрался с мусорщиками, начал проявлять признаки безумия и всё в том же духе.  
Однако свежайшей сплетней была байка о мусорщике, якобы укравшем разработки некоего давно прикрытого военного проекта, который мог творить самые настоящие чудеса.  
— Представляешь, он одной вспышкой света испепелил тварей на пяти этажах разом! — горячо шептала Джо Дину, забыв, видимо, что он сам там присутствовал и видел всё своими глазами. Они сидели за барной стойкой, потягивая пиво после работы.  
Дин усмехнулся про себя, удивляясь, как быстро один этаж превратился в пять. Дай слуху время –и через неделю будут говорить о десяти этажах, а то и о всей заброшке разом.  
— А ещё я лично слышала, как Бобби ругался с кем-то по коммуникатору! Речь шла о каком-то проекте, который должен был быть закрыт, но, похоже, кто-то продолжил разработки и достиг успеха! И этот проект назывался что-то вроде «Благоденствие» или что-то такое  
— Ты, скорее всего, говоришь о проекте «Благодать»,— внезапно встряла Эллен, невозмутимо протиравшая стаканы рядом за стойкой.  
— Что? А ты откуда знаешь, мам? — удивилась Джо.  
— Поработай здесь с моё, и будешь знать и не такое. Об этом проекте говорили лет десять, а то и пятнадцать назад. Я не знаю многого, однако одно известно точно — ни один из подопытных не выжил. Проект закрыли как нерентабельный и слишком опасный. И я знаю лично только одного метахирурга, который смог бы его продолжить, однако это всё равно невозможно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что в ходе последнего из экспериментов она лишилась обоих глаз. Насколько мне известно, после этого она ушла из науки и открыла заведение для мусорщиков где-то на нулевом этаже. Её бар называется «Оракул». Пожалуй, самое приличное из неприличных заведений,— Эллен подняла глаза на загоревшуюся было Джо и строго скомандовала: — Джоанна Бет Харвелл, даже не вздумай спускаться вниз! А ты, Дин, если надумаешь, передавай Пэм привет от меня. Мы тысячу лет не виделись.  
— Ну, мам! — возмущенно протянула Джо, а Дин только кивнул.  
Возможно, он и поищет тот бар. Кто знает, может, там он найдет ответы и утолит терзающее его любопытство.  
— Только будь осторожен, — предупредила его Эллен, на что Дин сжал её плечо и благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Всегда, Эллен! Ты же меня знаешь!  
— То-то и оно, что знаю, — проворчала та, но улыбнулась в ответ.  
Дин кивнул сам себе, не замечая надувшуюся Джо, и начал составлять план действий. Похоже, он знал, чем займётся в свободное время.

* * *

Бар «Оракул» оказался действительно приличнее, чем Дин ожидал. Он находился недалеко от площади Вечной Скорби в старом обшарпанном здании с сохранившейся ещё кое-где колоннадой. Изнутри доносилась какая-то ненавязчивая музыка, а у входа стояли двое охранников-мусорщиков внушительного вида — каждый выше Дина на голову, а то и полторы, с витыми канатами мускулов; одного покрывали с ног до головы длинные шипы, другой мог похвастаться длинным хвостом с тяжёлым костным наростом на конце. Злить этих ребят совершенно не хотелось.  
Они смерили Дина подозрительными взглядами, когда он вошёл. Очевидно, испепелители сюда не захаживали. Внутри было шумно и многолюдно, бар был забит под завязку мусорщиками всех мастей. Дин на секунду-другую даже опешил, разглядывая разношерстную толпу — он никогда не видел столько изменённых разом. Шуршали крылья, скрипели клыки, клацали когти, щёлкали стрекательные железы, глаза светились, а щупальца извивались.  
Дин понятия не имел, как он найдёт Пэм или Каса в этой толчее. К его удаче, Дин заприметил нарисованный на дальней стене огромный глаз — и барную стойку под ним, куда он и двинулся через толпу. Мусорщики неохотно расступались, кто-то даже покрывал его матами, но в открытую связываться никто не стал.  
— Ну и кто же у нас тут, м? –раздался хриплый голос из-за стойки. Пэм, — очевидно, что это была она, судя по незрячим белкам глаз — соблазнительно улыбнулась Дину, отчего тому стало определённо неловко. — Какой очаровательный экземпляр. И что же испепелитель забыл в нашем скромном приюте?  
— Откуда вы?.. — опешил Дин.  
— Откуда я знаю? — мелодично расхохоталась хозяйка бара. — Мальчик мой, я просто обязана знать, что происходит в моём собственном заведении. У меня здесь повсюду глаза. — Пэм указала на развешенные повсюду камеры, которые Дин только сейчас и заметил, а затем отвела пряди с висков, и Дин увидел с обеих сторон её головы встроенные металлические пластины.  
— Так что если хочешь победокурить, помни — я всё вижу,— Пэм лукаво подмигнула ему и Дин, не удержавшись, подмигнул в ответ.  
— Я должен передать привет Пэм от Эллен Харвелл, из «Бара у дороги».  
— Правда? — было видно, что Пэм обрадовалась, по ее лицу скользнула ностальгическая улыбка. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, что смешно вот так жить не просто в одном городе — сейчас всё один сплошной чёртов Город — а почти в одном районе, и не общаться. Однако когда я потеряла зрение, мы с Эллен здорово разругались. Она не понимала моего желания бросить всё и уйти на Дно, никогда не одобряла моего решения пуститься вниз. Естественно, я пошла сюда только назло ей, — Пэм хмыкнула и покачала головой. — Я рада, что наша старушка ещё жива и дышит. А что Джо? Наверняка выросла красавицей, да?  
— Разбивает сердца несчастных посетителей бара по средам и четвергам, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — В остальное время работает оператором в корпусе.  
— Этого следовало ожидать, — кивнулаПэм. — Ты знал, что отец Джо был испепелителем?  
— Что? Нет, не знал. — Дин удивлённо вскинул брови. — Очешуеть. Как такое возможно?  
— Всякое случается. Никто не ожидал, что они с Эллен сойдутся, и, тем более, что он способен заделать ей ребёнка, не говоря уже о том, что потомство окажется более чем жизнеспособным. Историю, впрочем, замяли. Они так официально и не поженились, а потом он погиб где-то в Заброшке. Грустная история. Так. Ладно. Ты здесь не для того, чтобы выслушивать мой ностальгический бред. Давай, выкладывай, что тебе нужно в этом богом забытом месте?  
— Вообще-то, я кое-кого ищу, — Дин наклонился к стойке и подмигнул Пэм. — Высокий, с тёмными крыльями, носит странный плащ, самые синие глаза, какие я когда-либо видел. Зовут Кас. Знаешь такого?  
— Милый, я знаю всех мало-мальски прибыльных мусорщиков по эту сторону Гудящей стены. «Самые синие глаза»? — ухмыльнулась Пэм. –Да у тебя, погляжу, всё серьёзно!  
— Что? Нет, всё вовсе не так, он мне не за этим нужен! — Дин почувствовал, как румянец обжёг его щёки, и усиленно замотал головой.  
— Хорошо, — ухмылка Пэм на миг стала ещё шире, а затем она посерьёзнела. — А зачем он тебе нужен?  
— Я просто хочу поговорить.  
Пэм смерила его пристальным взглядом невидящих глаз, от которого мурашки пробежали по коже, и задумчиво хмыкнула.  
— Ангела всё равно тут нет, — наконец, сказала она. — Его патрон десять дней назад отослал его на задание, за неким предметом древности, и Ангел до сих пор не вернулся. Но я бы не стала волноваться за него. Кас — способный мальчик. О чем бы я поволновалась, так это об Аластаре, который какое-то время назад бахвалился, что его патрон послал на задание, а он нашёл способ совершить дело чужими руками. И предмет, который он ищет, по описанию совпадает с тем, что отправился искать Ангел.  
— Вы думаете, он попытается Каса убить? — напрягся Дин, на что Пэм неопределённо пожала плечами.  
-Я ничего не думаю. Я просто хозяйка бара. Я слушаю людей и замечаю вещи, а вот какие выводы делать из этого — личное дело каждого. Но на твоем месте, если бы ты хотел помочь Ангелу, я бы взяла Бенни, а потом отправилась в туннели, ипобыстрее.  
— Бенни? — переспросил Дин и Пэм указала ему на крепкого парня в дальнем углу, лихо ухмыляющемся приятелям чрезмерно клыкастой улыбкой. — Почему он? И почему вы не могли послать его, если всё-таки волнуетесь?  
Пэм вздохнула и, плеснув в бокал виски, подвинула его к Дину.  
— За счёт заведения. Я нейтральная сторона, парень. У меня не должно быть любимчиков. Кас — далеко не худший парень из всех, кто оказался здесь. Я бы сказала, что он лучше доброй половины отморозков, проводящих здесь своё время, но я не могу пойти к Бенни и попросить его о помощи. Другое дело, если меня о помощи попросил друг друга, а я уже прошу Бенни об услуге, за которую потом смогу расплатиться информацией или бесплатной выпивкой. Что же до того, почему именно он — у Бенни изменения носовой полости, он чует каплю крови за версту, а если мы говорим об Аластаре, то кровь он пускать любит. К тому же Бенни хороший боец и для человека, у которого метахирурги поигрались с центром агрессии, он на удивление держит себя в руках. Он четко делит мир на «своих» и «чужих», и если ты станешь одним из «своих», он положит за тебя свою жизнь. Ну так что?  
Дин с минуту размышлял, а затем кивнул.  
— Хэй, Бенни, поди-ка сюда! У меня к тебе дельце! — крик Пэм на миг перекрыл шум бара, но затем гул снова сомкнулся над их головами. Рыжий крепыш принялся проталкиваться к стойке, попутно с кем-то перешучиваясь и обмениваясь колкостями.  
Наконец, он приземлился на высокий табурет рядом с Дином и оценивающе смерил того глазами. Ноздри Бенни затрепетали, когда тот с силой втянул воздух и поморщился.  
— Я весь внимание.  
— Друг моего друга попал в беду. Или ещё не попал, но имеет все шансы. И моему другу нужен проводник и хороший боец.  
— Насколько я могу судить, твой друг, — Бенни насмешливо хмыкнул, — сам неплохо ориентируется на Дне. Понятия не имею, зачем я ему.  
— Только ты сможешь выследить, куда отправился его друг и где именно его искать. К тому же скорее всего придётся столкнуться с Аластаром, и мне не хотелось бы отпускать своего друга… неподготовленным. Тем более что мусорщики и испепелители не всегда ходят одними тропами.  
Бенни снова медленно смерил взглядом Дина и, наконец, кивнул.  
— Я в деле.

— В долгу не останусь, — ответила Пэм, на что Бенни снова кивнул и широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну что, пойдём, искорка? Если по следу твоего друга идёт Аластар, я бы на твоем месте не рассиживался.  
Дин поднялся и направился вслед за Бенни, напоследок благодарно кивнув Пэм. Та только отмахнулась, но спохватилась и сунула Дину что-то в карман.  
— Отдашь это Бенни в туннеле.  
Тот кивнул и вышел из бара. Впереди был долгий путь.

* * *

Некоторое время Дин молча следовал за Бенни по тёмными заброшенными улицами, по мрачными переулками почти без освещения, по верёвочным растяжкам между домами. К удивлению Дина, они прошли мимо входа в Заброшку на площади Скорби и свернули на какую-то узкую улочку, которую Дин всегда считал тупиковой. Насколько испепелителям было известно, и вход на дно там был давным-давно перекрыт, а все лифты замурованы. Однако Бенни уверенно направился к заброшенному с виду зданию с разверстым чёрным проёмом лифтовой шахты. Самого лифта не было. Бенни уверенно схватился за железный трос и съехал вниз, во тьму. Дин прислушался, уловив звук приземлившихся ног, скользнул следом.  
— Ну что, добро пожаловать на «неофициальную тропу». Я слышал, у вас, испепелителей, все этажи здесь помечены, пронумерованы, захочешь — не заблудишься. Скукотища! Вообще, каково это — быть испепелителем? — глаза Бенни неярко блеснули в темноте. Мусорщик наверняка обладал усовершенствованными глазами, чтобы видеть в темноте. Для них, равно как и для испепелителей, это была необходимость.  
— А каково это — быть мусорщиком? — в тон ему ответил Дин, чувствуя внезапный прилив раздражения и неприязни к зубастому проводнику.  
— Туше, брат, — Бенни поднял ладони в примиряющем жесте, а затем протянул руку Дину. — Ну что, брат, будем знакомы. Бенджамин Лафит, но все здесь зовут меня Бенни.  
Дин замешкался, давя внезапный порыв бросить «ты мне не брат», и улыбка на лице Бенни увяла, а в глазах появилось что-то хищное.  
— Вот значит как, да… — медленно проговорилмусорщик, и Дин мгновенно почувствовал укол совести. Бенни совсем не обязан был ему помогать, более того, сейчас Дин целиком от него зависел. А из слов Пэм следовало, что Дин также может ему доверять. Винчестер протянул ладонь и крепко пожал начавшуюся уже опускаться руку Лафита.  
— Извини, дружище. Это для меня немного больная мозоль. Я Дин. Дин Винчестер. — Дин и сам не заметил, как представился настоящим именем. — И я не привык… ну, знаешь. Работать с мусорщиками. Как правило, я надираю им задницы.  
— Без проблем, друг. Знаешь, у нас много общего. Я тоже больше привык надирать задницы испепелителям, чем работать вместе с ними, — Бенни хищно ухмыльнулся, и Дин улыбнулся в ответ. Похоже, они всё-таки найдут общий язык.  
— Ну, — Бенни повёл плечами, — и чью же несчастную задницу мы должны спасти на этот раз?  
— Пэм велела отдать тебе это, — Дин вынул из кармана небольшой свёрток, при рассмотрении оказавшийся донельзя отвратительным галстуком вырвиглазно-голубого цвета с ярко-жёлтыми пчёлами на нём.  
Оба, испепелитель и мусорщик, уставились на галстук во все глаза.  
— Он действительно это носил? — недоверчиво спросил Дин. Бенни принюхался.  
— Судя по всему да. Лучше бы этому галстуку быть подарком подружки или шуткой обдолбанных друзей, иначе я вынужден буду пересмотреть детали нашей сделки. Я не хочу спасать кого-то с настолько дерьмовым вкусом.  
Дин молча кивнул, изучая находку. Галстук настолько не вязался с образом Каса у него в голове, что заставило Дина задуматься о том, что на самом деле он Каса совсем не знает. Может, такие вещи в его вкусе? Жуть.  
— Ладно, некогда стоять. Пошли.  
Бенни уверенно повёл его тёмными переходами, периодически принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. Дин старался не отставать и двигаться бесшумно, как и его проводник. Огонь они не зажигали.  
Дин знал про этот район заброшки. Его замуровали ещё с двадцать лет назад — решили, что тут слишком горячо, гнездо на гнезде и дело не стоит свеч. Целый район залили бетоном, закупорили все щели, перекрыли все пути. А теперь оказалось, что мусорщики открыли себе дорогу, и довольно давно, судя по тому, как Бенни уверенно двигался вперёд. Он знал эти места.  
— А что вообще за парень этот Аластар? — спросил наконец Дин.  
Бенни мрачно хмыкнул, продолжая идти вперёд.  
— С ним предпочитают не связываться. Опасный тип. Поговаривают, раньше он был серийным убийцей там, наверху. Убивал матерей и похищал детей, а потом пытался воспитать из них таких же чокнутых убийц, как он сам.  
Дин тихо присвистнул.  
— Если это правда, почему его не казнили?  
— А ты как думаешь, брат? — хмыкнул Бенни. — Коррупция. Кому-то из больших боссов понадобился тот, кто будет выполнять за них грязную работу. Большая взятка — и Алистер Симпсон мёртв, а Аластар на свободе, с рядом новых крутых примочек и прибамбасов. Говорю же, с ним не связываются. Там, наверху, патрон держит его на коротком поводке, но здесь он может отыграться вволю, если ты ему не понравишься. Никто ничего не докажет.  
— Тогда почему ты мне помогаешь?  
— За ним должок, — мрачно проговорил Бенни с такой финальной интонацией, что Дин раздумал спрашивать. — Один я к нему не сунусь, но втроём, может быть и завалим.  
— Втроём?  
— А что, у твоего приятеля есть привычка стоять, когда его друзей убивают?  
— Может, Аластар с ним уже расправился и теперь где-нибудь пропивает вырученные за товар деньги? — Дин в это не верил, но всё равно почувствовал укол тревоги. В порядке ли Кас?  
— Аластар ещё не возвращался. И он любит поджидать своих жертв недалеко от выхода, когда те уже расслабились и уверены, что в безопасности, уже почти дома. Говоришь, как давно твой приятель ушёл на задание? Дней десять? Если он ушёл на самое дно, то по времени он как раз сейчас либо столкнётся с Аластаром, либо уже столкнулся. Скорее всего, второе.  
Бенни снова втянул воздух и повернул налево, в небольшой отросток заброшенной улицы.  
— Сюда.  
Бенни определённо знал, о чём говорил, потому что вскоре они смогли слышать эхо сражения где-то впереди. Дин было рванул вперёд, но Бенни крепко ухватил того за руку и помотал головой, приложив палец к губам. Затем бесшумно двинулся вдоль полуобвалившейся стены, пригибаясь и стараясь выглядеть как можно незаметнее.  
Достигнув края стены, они осторожно выглянули за угол.  
В этом месте обвалилось сразу несколько этажей, образовывав словно небольшой амфитеатр, в глубине которого происходила битва.  
Дин ошеломлённо уставился на то существо, которое было Аластаром — потому что иначе и быть не могло.  
От него осталось мало человеческого. Практически всё тело мусорщика покрывали бронированные пластины, вживлённые прямо в воспалённую плоть. Либо метахирург, который над ним работал, схалтурил, либо это было частью наказания за преступления Аластара. Помимо брони его тело покрывали рога и шипы, глаза горели жёлтым лихорадочным огнём, а руки оканчивались пятидюймовыми стальными когтями.  
— Дьявол, — пробормотал Бенни, и Дин не был уверен, было ли то ругательством, или он просто констатировал факт. Потому что Аластар действительно выглядел, словно дьявол во плоти.  
И теперь этот дьявол вознамерился убить Каса, выписывающего пируэты вокруг — благо, ширины «амфитеатра» хватало для размаха его крыльев. В руке у Каса был серебристый меч, которым он пытался достать Аластара, но почти каждый раз встречал на своем пути металлическую пластину.  
— Вот как мы поступим, — быстро зашептал Бенни. — Твой друг пока неплохо его отвлекает, но так не может длиться вечно. Пока что он устаёт быстрее, чем Аластар. И броню его просто так не пробить. Но если как следует её прогреть… ты понимаешь, о чём я? — Бенни многозначительно глянул наДина и тот сжал плечо мусорщика в ответ.  
— Я понял, дружище. Будет сделано.  
— Отлично. — Глаза Бенни хищно сверкнули, и на лице его заиграл оскал. — Посмотрим, каково быть закованным в броню, когда вокруг бушует пламя. — Он легонько похлопал Дина по плечу.  
— Вот теперь пошли.  
Аластар явно не ожидал прибывшего подкрепления, потому что на несколько секунд он опешил, пропуская удар меча Каса и раздражённо шипя.  
Бенни уже заходил сбоку, держа перед собой внушительного размера охотничий нож.  
Дело было за Дином. Он вынул вибронож, хотя тот вряд ли мог ему пригодиться — подходить к Аластару близко совсем не хотелось. Тем более, что сегодня у Дина другая роль. Сосредоточившись, он призвал пламя, чувствуя, как вибрируют и нагреваются частицы воздуха, как потенциальная сила стремится вперёд в поисках топлива — и находит.  
Аластар взревел от боли, когда вокруг него заплясал огненный вихрь. Кас, быстро сориентировавшись, спикировал вниз и завис в воздухе, хлопая мощными крыльями и распаляя языки пламени. Бенни кружил вокруг разъярённого противника, быстро уклоняясь от ударов когтей и совершая стремительные выпады.  
— Добавь жару, Винчестер! — выкрикнул Бенни, отскакивая от очередного удара Аластара и уступая место спикировавшему Касу с его мечом, наконец-то нашедшим свою цель.  
— Я убью вас! — взревел разъярённый мусорщик, когда серебристый клинок вошёл в тонкую полоску плоти между пластинами, оставляя узкую глубокую рану.

В ушах Дина привычно стоял рёв пламени, и он удвоил старания, чувствуя, как бьётся на виске жилка от напряжения, а в воздухе уже витал сладковато-тошнотворный запах горящей плоти.  
Сообразив, от кого на этот раз ему грозит наибольшая опасность, Аластар внезапно резко рванул в сторону Дина, метя железными когтями тому под сердце.  
Время замедлилось, Дин как в голофильме видел, как движется к нему смертоносная рука, и понимал, что не успеет уклониться… уклониться он действительно не успел. Зато успел Бенни, оттолкнув его в самый последний момент. В одно мгновение железные лезвия вошли под рёбра Лафиту, а в следующее обоюдоострый клинок Каса как сквозь масло прошёл сквозь раскалённые пластины на шее Аластара, и отсёк тому голову.  
Тело мусорщика тяжёлым грузом осело на землю, и воцарилась тишина. И в ней, подобно грому, раздавались тихие хрипы дыхания Бенни.  
— Чёрт возьми, — выдохнул Дин. — Бенни!  
Он упал на колени рядом с телом мусорщика и выдернул у того из груди засевшие там лезвия когтей, сразу же зажимая рану. Бенни тяжело дышал, а на губах у него уже пузырилась кровь. Даже краткого взгляда на рану дину хватило, чтобы понять, что простым жидким бинтом тут не обойтись. Бенни просто умрёт от внутреннего кровотечения раньше, чем он успеет что-то сделать.  
— Что, брат, херово, да? — выдохнул Лафит, с трудом открывая глаза.  
— Тише, не шевелись, сейчас мы тебя подлатаем, будешь как новенький, — пробормотал Дин, лихорадочно перебирая в голове варианты.  
— Ничего, брат. Я рад, что мы хотя бы укокошили эту тварь. Умру, хех, с чистой совестью…  
— Отойди, Дженсен, — раздался голос Каса позади.  
— Что?  
— Отойди. Ты мне мешаешь, — повторил мусорщик, оттесняя Дина и задевая его по лицу крылом, отчего испепелитель невольно отстранился.  
— Что ты делаешь? Бенни… — начал было Дин, но крылатый мусорщик его не слушал. Он опустился на колени рядом с Лафитом и накрыл руками рану, одновременно прикрыв глаза; лицо его приобрело отстранённое и одновременно сосредоточенное выражение.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем Дин начал замечать исходящий от рук Каса тусклый свет, постепенно нарастающий в интенсивности. Запоздало Дин подумал, что Тварей поблизости не видно — видимо, здесь совсем недавно проводили зачистку. Похоже, мусорщики действительно могли позаботиться о себе сами.  
— Эй, ты что делаешь? — с трудом прохрипел Бенни, но Кас проигнорировал его вопрос.  
Тем временем свет от ладоней Каса стал настолько ярким, что стало возможно различать мелкие детали — перельную бледность лица Бенни, струйку крови, стекающую из уголка его губ, рваные дыры на плаще Каса и следы крови на нём, капельки пота, на его нахмуренном лбу — что бы он ни делал, это давалось ему нелегко.  
Наконец, Кас выдохнул и размял крылья, убирая руки с груди Бенни. Свет плавно, но быстро угас.  
— Что ты, сделал? Кас? Черт подери, ответь мне хоть раз по-человечески!  
— Похоже, наш друг меня подлатал… — удивлённо произнёс Лафит, осторожно приподнимаясь на локтях и ощупывая место, куда пришлись когти Аластара. — я всякое, брат, видал, но не такую херню. Честное слово, думал, коньки отброшу… неудивительно, что тебя все кличут Ангелом. Я твой должник, брат.  
— Вы пришли мне на помощь в час нужды. Ты ничего мне не должен, — Кас устало покачал головой и поднялся с колен, покачнувшись. Дин едва успел его подхватить.  
— Воу-воу, чувак, полегче. Ты как? Сам-то живой?  
— Я в полном порядке, Дженсен.  
— Дин. Можешь звать меня Дином.  
— Хорошо, Дин, — Кас улыбнулся и вокруг его глаз собрались мелкие морщинки, а взгляд заметно потеплел. Дин поймал себя на том, что пялится, и отвёл глаза.  
— Ты что же, всегда так мог? Тогда почему не помог девушке тогда, в прошлый раз?  
Кас покачал головой, наблюдая, как Бенни медленно, без чьей-либо помощи поднимается на ноги и осторожно отряхивается.  
— Благодать нельзя использовать чаще, чем раз в сутки, иначе могут быть… последствия. В прошлый раз я уже использовал её, чтобы создать вспышку и уничтожить гнездо, на лечение ран у меня не осталось энергии. Я мог бы попробовать, но… метахирург, который работал со мной, предупреждал меня о возможном исходе. Я бы хотел избежать подобного поворота, — осторожно сказал Кас, склоняя голову на бок и внимательно глядя на Дина.  
— Никаких обид, Кас.  
Мусорщик кивнул и, отойдя на несколько шагов, внезапно оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл вверх, к неровно торчащим обломанным балкам верхних этажей, а затем также резко спустился. На этот раз в его руках был потрёпанный вещмешок.  
Бенни многозначительно хмыкнул, когда Кас аккуратно развернул мешок и, вытащив из него тускло поблёскивавший шар с равномерными округлыми выемками по всему диаметру, осмотрел его на наличие повреждений.  
— Так вот из-за чего был весь сыр-бор? — Бенни вытянул шею, разглядывая странный предмет, в глазах его сверкнуло любопытство пополам с чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим голод. — Можно?  
Кас несколько секунд сомневался, затем всё-таки неохотно положил шар в протянутую ладонь, всё время настороженно наблюдая за Лафитом.  
— Тяжёлая штука, — констатировал тот, осторожно взвешивая шар на руке. — Далеко за ним спускался?  
— Далеко, — коротко ответил Кас, затем все-таки пояснил. — За Голубое озеро и ниже.  
Бенни, в отличие от Дина, похоже знал, о чём шла речь, потому что присвистнул и легко бросил безделушку Касу. Тот поймал шар одной рукой, и плечи его мгновенно расслабились. Ещё раз критически оглядев добычу, он спрятал шар обратно в мешок и повесил его на шею.  
— Приятель, ты, конечно, извини, но ты явно двинулся, либо двинулся твой патрон. Неудивительно, что этот подонок Аластар решил отнять эту штуковину у тебя, а не соваться туда самому, — как ты вообще целым остался? Там же Босс на Боссе и Боссом погоняет! Сколько гнёзд ты разворошил, прежде чем добыть этот шарик?  
Кас неловко пожал плечами.  
— Главное, что заказ будет доставлен.  
Дин не верил своим ушам.  
На его глазах чуть было не погиб человек, Кас сам мог погибнуть, и всё, что теперь их волновало, — деньги?  
— И всё? Заказ — это главное? Не твоя жизнь, не жизнь Бенни?  
Кас с Лафитом переглянулись, и Бенни пожал плечами, тихо ответив.  
— Такова наша жизнь, брат.  
Внезапное осознание неприятно кольнуло Дина, и он почувствовал, как недоверие сменяется раздражением и неприязнью.  
— То есть, если кто-то умрёт — не важно? Не важно, сколько будет смертей в погоне за какой-то дорогой безделушкой?  
— Ты не понимаешь, Дин… — напряжённо начал Кас, но Дин уже начал заводиться.  
— Не важно, сколько будет потревожено гнёзд и разбужено Боссов, которые потом пойдут на запах пищи сюда, к поверхности? Не важно, сколько будет невинных жертв, по глупости или по нелепой случайности оказавшихся в Заброшке?  
Спокойное выражение на лице Каса треснуло и сошло с него, как облупившаяся краска со старых стен. Темные брови нахмурились, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
— Не тебе говорить мне о последствиях, испепелитель! Ты ничего не знаешь о моей жизни или жизни таких, как я! — загрохотал его голос, отдаваясь неровным эхом в тёмных тоннелях.  
— Такие как ты ворошат гнёзда, будят Тварей, с которыми потом приходится разбираться нам! — Винчестер шагнул вперёд, остро тыкая пальцем в грудь крылатого мусорщика. — Десятки наших парней и девчонок гибнут, потому что такие как ты, — Дин ещё раз ткнул пальцем в грудь Каса, — ради поживы лезут, куда не следует!  
— Ребят… — тихо позвал Бенни, но его никто не услышал.  
— Прояви хотя бы немного уважения! — глаза Каса метали молнии, а крылья угрожающе приподнялись. — Я спас твою жизнь и жизнь твоего друга!  
— Да неужели! Бенни рисковал жизнью из-за тебя в первую очередь, спасая твою шкуру!  
— Я никогда не просил спасать меня!  
— Ребя-я-ят…  
— Что, ты предпочёл бы помереть здесь? Ну извини, что расстроил твои планы!  
— Я много сильнее, чем ты думаешь, Дин! Я бывал в таких местах и видел такие вещи, которые вам, испепелителям, даже не снились! Ты бывал когда-нибудь на этажах под биолабораториями Романа? То, что бродит там по туннелям, и вполовину не так легко убить, как тех же тварей!  
— Знаете что, ребят… не знаю, как вы, а я, пожалуй, пойду. Увидимся, брат. И ты, брат, — Бенни махнул рукой на спорящих, но они даже того не заметили.  
— Территория под лабораториями закрыта для доступа! — опешил Дин. — Туда никому не пробраться, не только ходы закрыты, но и повсюду должно стоять оцепление из солдат Романа…  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что никто за всё время существования Стены не попытался проникнуть внутрь? Неужели ты думаешь, что Дик Роман на ровном месте изобрёл все те инновационные технологии, о которых твердят на каждом углу и по головизорам? Не будь так наивен, Дин! У Романа есть свои мусорщики, которые разрабатывают для него новые и новые улицы, рискуя жизнями, и если каждый второй погибает — это всего лишь издержки производства, которые потом окупятся сторицей! Думаешь, компания «Хеллхаунд» конкурирует на рынке с «Левиафаном», потому что на них работают гениальные учёные? Фергюс Кроули — делец, он ни бельмеса не понимает в биохимии или физике, но он лучше Романа разбирается в людях и умеет находить лучших из лучших, тех, кто достанет ему… нечто уникальное.  
— Например, тебя, — тихо выдохнул Дин, чувствуя, как гнев медленно остывает.  
— Например, меня, — уже спокойно согласился Кас, складывая крылья. — Мир грязнее, чем ты думаешь, Дин. Вы, испепелители, своим существованием служите на благо города, или как вас там учат, но на деле именно мы ходим дальше, туда, куда никто из вас не рискует спускаться. Мы каждый раз оказываемся на передовой войны с Тварями, которую объявили вы.  
— Хочешь сказать, нам ничего не стоило делать? Пусть Твари плодятся и жрут невинных жителей, решивших хапнуть приключений? Не спорю, они идиоты, но никто не заслуживает такой смерти! А что, если в туннели сунутся дети? Мы год за годом обходим этажи, замуровываем то, что можно замуровать, но вы, оказывается, раз за разом открываете закрытые двери!  
— Я не говорю, что не стоит ничего делать, — мягко сказал Кас, — я говорю, что не стоит бросаться сломя голову. Ваши аналитические отделы не могут выяснить природу тварей уже многие годы, им катастрофически не хватает данных, потому что никто никогда не спускается ниже. Ты был когда-нибудь на первом этаже? А заходил ли ещё&l глубже? Я был. И я видел странные вещи, Дин. Я видел остовы старых машин, чьё назначение мне непонятно. Я видел артефакты, притягивающие тварей, как магнит, как мёд притягивает пчёл. Вокруг одного из них расположилось четыре гнезда, Дин, и Боссы уже обрели плоть настолько, что стали осязаемы и без участия света. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался вообще, на чём стоит Город?  
Дин открыл было рот, но так его и закрыл — в голове крутились только строчки из детской книги по истории, пропитанной дешёвым патриотизмом и пропагандой во славу Архитектора, воздвигшего Город. Кас, видимо удовлетворенный полученной реакцией, кивнул.  
— Никто, как правило, не задумывается. История последних двухсот лет начинается с основания Города, и никого это не удивляет. Нам внушают, что Город был всегда, что Архитектор был всегда, что он — Отец, приведший детей к благоденствию и позволивший примирить наконец враждующие нации. Но никто не спрашивает, почему мы враждовали или что было до Города, на чём мы стоим, откуда пошли Твари или что они такое. Потомки Архитектора позаботились об этом. Они создали орден испепелителей как отмазку, прикрытие, фальшпанель, чтобы вы регулярно избавлялись от симптомов, не касаясь первопричины болезни.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, мы существуем зря? — напрягся Дин, но Кас сжал его плечо и заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Нет, Дин. Вы существуете не зря. Кто-то должен делать то, что вы делаете. Я хочу сказать лишь то, что испепелителям пора начать думать за себя и не бросаться в омут с головой. Начать задавать вопросы.  
— Звучит как призыв к бунту, — хмыкнул Дин, на что губы Каса дрогнули в улыбке.  
— Может быть, так оно и есть. Никто не должен быть бессмысленным орудием.  
— Можно подумать, у тебя прямо охеренная свобода выбора! — взмахнул рукой Дин, показывая на изорванный плащ Каса и вещмешок у того на шее. — Быть на побегушках у короля теневого рынка!  
Кас пожал крыльями и задумчиво посмотрел во тьму.  
— Я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что я делаю. Кроули зависит от меня почти так же, как я завишу от него. Без меня ему никогда не достать и половины вещей, которые принесли ему такую невероятную прибыль. У нас с ним… обоюдовыгодное сотрудничество, как он любит говорить, — Кас сардонически усмехнулся, но тут же посерьёзнел. — Он позволяет мне свободу, пока я оправдываю вложенные в меня средства и не пересекаю черту. И у меня нет ни малейшего желания её пересекать. Я не бессловесное орудие, Дин. Я знаю, что и для чего я делаю, для чего и для кого я живу. А знаешь ли ты?  
Дин облизнул пересохшие губы и задумался. Перед глазами сразу предстали лица мамы, Сэмми и отца, такими, какими он их запомнил в день перед операцией. Вспомнил благодарные лица Ланы и Дэвида и ещё десятков спасённых за последние годы людей и уверенно кивнул.  
— Да. Думаю, я знаю.


	3. Тени на стене

Жизнь Дина вошла в определённую колею.   
Ещё с пару месяцев назад он никогда бы не подумал, что не просто станет общаться с мусорщиками, но и будет искать их общества. Большинство из них Дин по-прежнему презирал и старался не связываться, но с Касом и Бенни они теперь регулярно собирались в «Оракуле» под одобрительным взглядом Пэм. Первые недели постоянные посетители бара относились к Дину с настороженностью и агрессией, но Памела не зря платила своим вышибалам, и хотя Дин прекрасно мог постоять за себя, Пэм категорически запрещала драки в баре.  
\- Милый, у меня здесь с полсотни вооружённых мусорщиков, у трети из них не всё в порядке с мозгами, больше чем у половины чешутся кулаки, а каждый пятый точит зуб на каждого четвёртого. И при этом все поголовно недолюбливают испепелителей. Я слишком много сил и денег вложила в этот бар, чтобы за один вечер спустить это всё в трубу. – Говаривала она.  
Дин сам не заметил, как почти всё свободное время стал проводить в «Оракуле» вместо привычного «Бара у дороги». Даже если Бенни или Кас отсутствовали, Дин болтал с Пэм или с ещё парой мусорщиков, с которыми успел познакомится за последние дни.   
Четырёхрукая рыжеволосая Чарли, в прошлом попавшаяся на горячем хакерша, которая теперь работала координатором у команды мусорщиков её патрона. Бывало, она ставила перед собой ультрабук и писала какую-то программу, попутно что-то рассказывая Дину, ярко жестикулируя второй парой рук или запихивая в рот плитку шоколада почти целиком. Дин каждый раз с удивлением следил за координацией её движений и слов, поражаясь, как она может делать несколько дел одновременно.  
\- Пффф, парень, я гений! – заявляла Чарли, и Дин даже не думал с ней спорить.  
Фатоватый и острый на язык Бальт, то и дело переходивший в режим стелс только чтобы позлить Дина. Они не то что бы ладили, Бальтазар был больше приятелем Каса, но с ним бывало интересно спорить. Бенни Бальтазара не переносил на дух.   
С самим Бенни Дина связывало удивительное взаимопонимание. Они словно действительно были братья, если не по крови, то по духу. Бенни не стеснялся высказывать своё мнение, пусть и в грубоватой форме, если говорил, то всегда по делу и не мирился с чужим дерьмом.  
Джо заметила, что Дин стал реже приходить в «Дом у дороги», но когда она спросила, почему, Дин не смог ей рассказать. Да и как он мог бы объяснить ей всё?   
Что же до Каса… Кас даже спустя месяц оставался для Дина загадкой. Да, они явно стали ближе, Дин даже мог бы назвать их друзьями, они помногу говорили – чаще, правда, говорил Кас, он оказался на удивление разговорчивым, если беседа вдруг заходила на какую-нибудь его любимую тему. Но Дин по-прежнему не знал, откуда Кас родом, кем он был, что сделал и что оставил позади. Впрочем, и сам Дин предпочитал не говорить о прошлом, хотя ни минуты не проходило, чтобы он не думал о них. Поэтому они избегали скользких тем и говорили о любимых местах в Городе, о Заброшке, о любимой еде или о голофильмах. Иногда Кас часами мог философствовать, вовлекая Дина в вечные споры, и эти дебаты настолько напоминали Дину их дискуссии с Сэмми, что сердце каждый раз невольно сжималось в тиски. Но эти мгновения стоили того удовольствия, какое Дин получал, когда Кас искренне смеялся над шутками Дина или недоверчиво вскидывал брови и качал головой, словно недоумевая, откуда тот такой взялся и как ещё остался жив с такими жизненными приоритетами.  
Впрочем, здесь Кас был не прав. Их главные приоритеты всегда совпадали – для них обоих на первом месте была семья.   
Дин об этом узнал случайно. Они сидели с Касом на перекладинах между 18 и 19 этажом на площади Скорби и смотрели на вечернюю иллюминацию верхнего города – впрочем, не столько вечернюю, сколько круглосуточную. Город был местами настолько застроен, что некоторые его улицы не получали естественного света. Повсюду горели прожекторы, затапливающие этажи холодным светом, неоновые вывески магазинов, желтоватые окна дымно светились в темноте, где-то высоко мелькали яркие молнии гравициклов, рассекающих небо, представляющееся отсюда крохотным серым квадратиком над головой. Звёзд было не видно. Впрочем, Кас говорил, что их не было видно уже как минимум лет двести, с момента основания Города, чья иллюминация затмевала всё. От звёзд их беседа опять перескочила на философию, а от философии Кас непостижимым для Дина образом перешёл к ещё одному своему коньку – насекомым. Дин был уже на все сто уверен, что Кас раньше учился в Оранжерее. В век камня и металла это был единственный – и оттого, пожалуй, самый престижный вуз – где готовили специалистов, занимавшихся озеленением города и выращиванием агро- и животноводческих культур, восстановлением вымерших популяций, биологией, биохимией и всеми прочими «био-». Выпускник политеха навряд ли мог бы часами рассуждать об отличиях между двумя разными видами жуков. Кас только укоризненно смотрел на Дина своими флюоресцентными синими глазами.  
\- Это не жуки, Дин. Это пчёлы. Изначальный вид вымероколо столетия назад. Для насекомых они обладали поразительным интеллектом и удивительным способом организации своего сообщества. Нынешние медоносные пчёлы выведены генетическим путём из ДНК родственного вида и остатков ДНК…  
\- Да-да-да, Кас, не начинай. Черт возьми, я знаю, кто такие пчёлы, я всё-таки учился в школе, знаешь ли.   
\- Порой создаётся иное мнение. - С напускной серьёзностью ответствовал мусорщик.  
\- Катись в задницу, Кас! – Дин шутливо двинул друга кулаком в плечо, отчего тот пошатнулся и, нахохлившись, возмущённо распушил крылья. Однако глаза его улыбались.  
\- Кстати о пчёлах! – внезапно вспомнил Дин и сунул руку в нагрудный карман. – Я тут забыл тебе отдать… - Дин протянул Касу немного помятый галстук с пчёлами, который он таскал с собой с той самой встречи с Аластаром.   
Глаза Каса удивлённо расширились, он осторожно принял из рук Дина вещицу, бережно разгладил.  
\- Откуда это у тебя?  
\- Мне дала его Пэм, когда мы с Бенни отправились тебя искать. По нему он тебя и нашёл. Я хотел вернуть раньше, но забыл. Хотя казалось бы, _такое_ не забывается. – Дин в притворном ужасе округлил глаза и Кас тихо рассмеялся, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от галстука.  
\- Кажется, о таком принято говорить «так плохо, что даже хорошо». – Мусорщик замолчал, о чем-то задумавшись, а затем тихо продолжил. – Этот галстук подарил мне мой брат. Из-за него я здесь и оказался. Чтобы выплатить его долги.   
Дин присвистнул и сочувственно сжал плечо друга.  
\- Херово. И ты всё равно хранишь эту вещь, несмотря на то, что он тебя подставил?  
Кас поднял глаза.  
\- Он мой брат, Дин. Каким бы он ни был, я люблю его. К тому же, это был мой выбор. Я сам решил вступиться за него, я сам пришёл к Кроули и предложил себя взамен. Мой брат ничего не знал до самого последнего момента, он носился, собирая деньги, но он бы не смог собрать всю сумму.   
Одним из условий нашей сделки с Кроули было, что мы с братом не будем видеться. Знай он, где я, то пренепременно придумал бы какой-нибудь безумный план, который закончился бы плачевно, и его бы убили в какой-нибудь подворотне по приказу Короля. Пока мы не видимся, мы оба живы, но я знаю, что он продолжает искать меня. Я надеялся, что если он случайно забредёт в «Оракул», Пэм отдаст ему галстук и он подумает, что меня уже нет, и успокоится. Раньше я носил этот галстук, не снимая, на семейных собраниях и важных встречах, чем невыносимо раздражал старших братьев и остальных членов семьи. Это была наша маленькая шутка, наш крохотный бунт в мире, где всё было решено за тебя. Я вроде как говорил «Да, вы можете решить, где я буду учиться, где я буду работать, где я буду жить и как я буду жить, но, чёрт возьми, я в состоянии сам выбрать себе галстук, и вы не заставите меня снять это убожество». – Кас тихо фыркнул и покачал головой.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что твой брат жив? – осторожно спросил Дин. – Если он шляется по всем притонам нижних этажей и обивает пороги Короля, то я сомневаюсь, что он долго протянет.  
\- Он жив. – Кас уверенно кивнул головой. – Я попросил Мэган присматривать за ним. Она одна из тех, кто работает на Кроули, мы с ней… друзья? – неуверенно закончил Кас, затем пожал плечами. – В любом случае, Мэг не даст с ним чему-то случиться. Она регулярно рассказывает мне о его передвижениях, что он делает, чем занимается. Так я могу быть за него спокоен.   
\- Везёт тебе. – Дин тихо опустился рядом с Касом и откинулся спиной на бетонную стену. – Ты хотя бы знаешь, что с твоим братом. Я не видел Сэмми и свою семью почти уже семь лет, и понятия не имею, что с ними. Поступил ли братишка на юридический, как хотел, по-прежнему ли отец чинит раритетную технику, а мама разводит гидропонный садик на окне, как у них дела и вспоминают ли они обо мне. В каждом из нас где-то вшит датчик, который посылает сигнал, как только мы приближаемся к «местам критической встречи», как они это называют. Я поначалу, наверное, раз шесть сбегал, но меня всегда заворачивали обратно. Говорили, им так будет лучше. – горько закончил Дин.   
Кас молча развернул крыло, накрывая им Дина, также тихо достал из одного из необъятных карманов своего плаща небольшую фляжку, сделал глоток, а затем протянул её Дину.  
\- За семью.  
\- За семью.   
Дин сделал глоток и поднял голову, не глядя никуда в особенности, чувствуя, как разливается внутри пламя алкоголя, а спину греют мягкие перья тяжёлых крыльев, и желая, чтобы так можно было просидеть вечно.  
Ему была невыносима мысль возвращаться теперь одному в свои двухкомнатные апартаменты на 108 этаже Спиральной улицы, в эти пустые стены, впитавшие запахи лекарств и прочих препаратов, которые полагались испепелителям.   
Может, поэтому после того вечера он решился поместить объявление о поиске квартиранта. Впрочем, Дин не сильно верил в то, что кто-то откликнется. Люди побаивались испепелителей, часто не понимая специфики их работы, к тому же Дин каждый вечер мог неожиданно прийти с дежурства с тяжёлыми ранениями, в крови, грязи, пыли и в черт знает чем ещё. Не говоря уже о прочно поселившимся в его квартире духе химикатов и лекарств.   
Поэтому для Дина оказался большим сюрпризом практически полуночный звонок по квартирному коммуникатору. Поначалу Винчестер даже не осознал, что это за звук - все вызовы за последние годы были от начальства или от таких же, как он сам, испепелителей, и приходили на вживлённый передатчик. Коммуникатор трезвонил с добрых полминуты, прежде чем Дин, смертельно уставший после очередного дежурства, догадался нажать на индикатор приёма звонка.   
\- Эм… алло? – раздался в динамике неуверенный голос, - это Дженс… Дженсен-F282?   
\- 382 – на автомате поправил Дин, не до конца понимая, чем обязан полуночному звонку.  
\- Я по поводу сдающейся комнаты. Полторы тысячи кредитов – это не ошибка? Серьёзно? За эти деньги не снимешь и хибару на 40-м…   
\- Серьёзно? – Дин не сразу поверил своим ушам, но быстро опомнился. – То есть, конечно, серьёзно. Никакого подвоха, парень. Считай это компенсацией за издержки профессии и мой дурной характер. Эм… ты в курсе, что я из испепелителей, да?  
На другом конце послышался смешок и собеседник поспешил уверить Дина, что он более чем в курсе.  
\- Это ясно следует из объявления, я просто думал, что тут может быть что-то ещё.  
\- Нет, больше ничего. Целая комната в твоём распоряжении, одна кухня и две душевые, общая обеденная зона и есть даже головизор, хотя я его, как правило, не включаю. Тебя действительно не смущает, кто я?  
\- Нет, а должно? Я хотел бы прийти и осмотреть комнату, если можно.  
\- Да-да, конечно. – Дин неверяще покачал головой. – Заходи, когда тебе удобно, чувак, только предупреди заранее, меня может не быть дома.  
Собеседник замялся, затем, наконец, раздалось неуверенное:  
\- А можно зайти сейчас?   
\- Что? – Дин лихорадочно оглядел квартиру, находящуюся в средней степени запущенности, что вполне было допустимо для квартиры одинокого парня, который дома только ночует. – Ну… окей, заходи. Только предупреждаю – у меня бардак.  
\- Это ничего. Фух, спасибо. Ты не представляешь, как меня выручишь.   
\- Да без проблем, чувак. Как долго тебе добираться?  
\- Я буду через полчаса, если лифты не перекроют.   
Дин ещё раз критическим взглядом оглядел беспорядок и решил, что ещё может успеть привести квартиру в товарный вид. Парень на том конце прервал вызов, и огонёк коммуникатора погас.  
Дин же на скорую руку смахнул пыль с кухонных столешниц и вызвал на всякий случай робота-уборщика. Тот прибирался каждую неделю, но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.  
Наконец, завершив все приготовления, Дин рухнул на матрас, устало вздыхая. Он отвык жить с кем-то. Раньше они с Сэмми делили комнату и вечно ругались из-за беспорядка на полу и в шкафах, часто устраивали друг другу подлянки и розыгрыши, битвы на подушках. То было прекрасное время, которое он раньше не ценил, а теперь ему остались одни воспоминания.   
Да и не факт, что новый квартирант не откажется. Дин, конечно, щедро снизил цену за комнату, но не был уверен, что это перевесит весь спектр минусов. Винчестер втянул носом прохладный ночной воздух, чувствуя в нём нотки химикатов. Если уж он способен учуять этот запах, то что уж говорить о посетителе. Скорее всего, дело не выгорит.   
Звонок в дверь прервал его размышления. Потягиваясь и чувствуя, как хрустят позвонки, а мышцы неприятно горят, Дин направился к двери и приложил руку к панели, разблокируя замок.   
Створки разъехались и Дин невольно сделал шаг назад, ошеломлённый увиденным.  
Молодой мужчина перед ним был высок и широкоплеч, с пышной шевелюрой длинноватых волос, собранных в небрежный хвост, и был одет в брюки и рубашку, которая была явно узковата ему в груди. Но Дин не мог не узнать в этом великане щуплого подростка из своей прошлой жизни.   
\- Сэмми?..  
Великан расплылся в улыбке и протянул огромную пятерню для рукопожатия.  
\- Я больше предпочитаю Сэм. Сэм Винчестер. Очень приятно, ты, полагаю, Дженсен?   
Дин на автомате пожал протянутую руку. Он во все глаза изучал гостя, его хватило только на то, чтобы молча кивнуть. Мысли в голове Дина разбегались в тысяче направлений, однако основными были: «Это же Сэмми, Сэмми, чёрт подери, это Сэмми!» и «Это же нарушение основного протокола безопасности, я должен по-хорошему захлопнуть перед ним дверь, доложиться Бобби и переехать, немедленно переехать…», но последнюю мысль всё больше заглушала вкрадчивое «Датчик не сработает! Это же поразительная случайность, шанс на миллион, зачем кому-то об этом знать, правда?»  
Молчание, видимо, затянулось, потому что Сэм неуверенно помялся в прихожей.  
\- Да, извини, - спохватился Дин, пропуская того в квартиру. – Проходи, осматривайся, чувствуй себя как дома.   
А в голове непрерывно стучало «Дома. Дом. Сэмми. Чёрт подери, он так вырос!». Дин непрерывно следил за младшим братом, перемещавшимся по квартире и осматривающим каждый угол, стараясь делать это не слишком очевидно, изучал знакомые черты, так некогда похожие на его собственные. Теперь у Дина были зелёные, а не карие глаза и светлый ёжик на голове. Взгляни теперь кто на них в толпе, никто бы и не подумал, что они братья.   
\- Да нет, это ты извини, что так внезапно. Ты, наверное, уже ложился спать… я на самом деле не планировал так срочно переезжать. - Виноватое выражение на лице Сэма было точно таким же, каким Дин помнил его – всё те же щенячьи глазки и понурый вид опущенного в воду щенка.   
Дин почувствовал, как на губах у него начинает медленно расплываться улыбка и, решившись, выдохнул. К чёрту всё.  
\- Да без проблем, чувак. Всякое случается. Что, выгнала подружка? – он нарочито подмигнул брату, отчего тот рассмеялся, правда, смех вышел невесёлым.  
\- Да нет, если бы. Поссорился с отцом и ушёл из дома. К этому давно шло, поэтому я заранее стал подыскивать квартиру, но я никогда не думал, что всё произойдет так… внезапно.  
Дин сочувственно кивнул. Из них двоих Сэмми был любимчиком отца – как же, самый умный из братьев-Винчестеров, далеко пойдет! Но и именно с Сэмом у них всегда было больше всего разногласий – по любому поводу. Порой только мама и могла их примирить. Видимо, не в этом случае.  
\- Понимаю, чувак. Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось? Говорят, будет легче, все дела. – Конечно, тут чья бы корова мычала, Дин сам по большей части предпочитал держать всё в себе, но узнать о том, что происходит в семье, хотелось безумно. – Будешь пиво, синте-колу? Если хочешь, можем заказать пиццу, я сам ещё не ужинал после дежурства, голодный, как Тварь, вылезшая из гнезда. Ты пока присаживайся. Реально, чувствуй себя как дома. Я сейчас сделаю заказ.  
Сэм неуверенно кивнул и устало опустился на узкий кухонный диванчик.   
\- Отец постоянно ставит под сомнения мои решения, словно я ещё маленький мальчик и не способен сделать собственный выбор. Черт возьми, мне уже почти двадцать три, я экстерном закончил школу, а с двадцати зарабатываю сам юридическими консультациями – всё это, видимо, вписывается в его концепцию идеального сына. Но стоит мне сделать шаг вправо или шаг влево – и он не может принять меня, как бы я того ни хотел. Видимо, перевод на другой факультет был последней каплей.  
Дин многозначительно промычал, открывая бутылку пива и протягивая одну Сэму, а вторую открыл себе.   
\- А что мать?   
\- Мама одобряет мой выбор, но ты не знаешь моего отца.   
«Ещё как знаю», - горько подумал Дин, но промолчал.   
\- Обычно мы ссоримся, каждый уходит в свою комнату или на работу, а потом вечером за ужином мы миримся, отчасти и ради мамы. Она стала плохо переносить волнения после того как… в общем, не важно.   
«После того, как мой брат умер», - мысленно закончил за него Дин, чувствуя, как в душе начинает просыпаться давно поселившаяся там тоска. – «Если б ты только знал, Сэмми…»  
\- Но на этот раз всё серьёзно. Отец сказал мне больше не появляться, сказал, что я могу взять фамилию матери, если мне так хочется, но не смел называться Винчестером. – Пальцы Сэма добела сжались на бутылке и он расслабил руку только когда Дин по-дружески потрепал его по плечу.  
\- Не переживай, братишка, всё образуется. Дай ему остыть с пару дней и возвращайся домой – и он примет тебя с распростёртыми объятьями. Тем более, что от твоей мамы наверняка ему не будет житья, пока он с тобой не помирится.  
\- Ну уж нет. – Сэм упрямо выпятил челюсть и помотал головой. – Меня достало каждый раз идти извиняться первым, тем более за что? За то, что я считаю нужным изменить в своей жизни? Это моя жизнь, а не его, и если моё решение окажется ошибкой – это будет моей собственной ошибкой, я сам разберусь с последствиями.  
\- Воу, это очень… по-взрослому, чувак. – И когда это Сэмми успел так повзрослеть? Хотя мелкий всегда был не в пример серьёзнее Дина. – Так из-за чего, говоришь, весь сыр-бор?   
Ответ Сэма прервал звонок в дверь – доставили пиццу. Квартиру мгновенно заполнил волшебный аромат сыра и томатного соуса – Дин не поскупился, сделав заказ в дорогой пиццерии, где цены были запредельные, но зато всё было настоящим.   
\- Ого! Сэм присвистнул в чисто Винчестерской манере, - Дженсен, да я вовек с тобой не рассчитаюсь…   
\- Да брось, эта за мой счёт.- отмахнулся Дин. – Не то что бы у меня была очень высокая зарплата, ты не подумай, что я какой-нибудь зажравшийся толстосум, просто обычно я трачусь только на квартплату да пару стаканчиков виски в баре с приятелями. Так что пару раз в месяц можно себе позволить небольшой праздник.  
Видимо, Сэма этот ответ удовлетворил, потому что уже через пару секунд они оба вгрызлись в похрустывающее тесто с ароматной начинкой.   
\- Так всё-таки, что произошло? – не выдержал Дин, но поскольку говорил он с набитым ртом, вышло всё как «так фто там профлофлоф»  
Сэм скривился - то ли от диновых манер, то ли от неприятных воспоминаний, но, тщательно прожевав свой кусок, ответил.  
\- Я всегда хотел поступить на юридический. Защищать невиновных в суде, знаешь? Защищать людей там, где закон порой работает не в их пользу. Отец мной очень гордился, юрист – это престижная профессия, не такая, конечно, как биолог или какой-нибудь биохимик, или биофизик, или инженер. Но уважаемая всё равно. Я поступил на год раньше, чем мои сверстники – учился тогда, как безумный, пытаясь чем-то занять себя. У меня тогда умер старший брат, и я даже думал пойти на хирурга, но отец отговорил меня. Тем более, что мой брат всегда поддерживал меня, говорил, что из меня выйдет самый лучший адвокат во всём Городе. – Сэм грустно улыбнулся, не глядя на Дина, за что тот был невероятно благодарен мирозданию. Он сам сейчас не знал, что написано у него на лице. – Так что… я поступил в университет Кэмпбелла на Корневой улице, слышал о таком?   
Дин уважительно кивнул. Это была очень продвинутая адвокатская школа, известная если не во всём Городе, то во многих его районах. Дин никогда не сомневался, что Сэмми будет брать высоко.  
\- Я отучился почти шесть лет, мне остался всего год основного обучения и ещё три года обещанной практики в одной из крупных юридических компаний. Я учился в группе со всякими шишками с 400-х этажей, сыновьями промышленных магнатов и бог знает кем ещё. Ты не поверишь, но на курсе со мной был даже один Новак! Из _тех самых_ Новаков!  
Дин неверяще уставился на Сэма, оторвавшись от пиццы.   
\- Серьёзно? Ты учился в одной группе с правнуком Архитектора? Ты не шутишь?  
Сэм широко улыбнулся, глядя на недоверчивое лицо Дина.  
\- Это правда. Четвёртый брат – Габриэль.   
\- Чувак, я совершенно не в курсе, как он выглядит или сколько их там вообще, я никогда как-то не задумывался над этим, но это охрененно круто! Ты учился, можно сказать, с элитой элит! Тебя там как, не прессовали? – внезапно озаботился Дин. Маловероятно, что сынкам богатеньких родителей понравится, что с ними учится выскочка из среднего класса.  
\- Не особо. Поначалу пытались, но Гейб быстро всё пресёк. Он оказался неплохим парнем, но… - Сэм неуверенно пожал плечами и задумчиво склонил голову, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить. Наконец, он осторожно продолжил. – Я не хочу сказать о нём ничего плохого, но он был настоящей занозой в заднице. Бесконечно спорил с преподавателями, разыгрывал шутки над учениками – порой весьма злые, приходил на лекции пьяным или под кайфом, а иногда не приходил вовсе. Сорил деньгами направо и налево. Большую часть времени у него не было злого умысла, он просто вёл себя как избалованный ребёнок, который пытается кому-то что-то доказать. Мы не сказать, чтоб особо общались, хотя порой сидели вместе за одним столом и он частенько меня доставал своими дурацкими шуточками, но ничего особо серьёзного – не так, как он подшучивал над Наоми или, например, Заком. Но, как ни странно, именно из-за Гейба я теперь здесь.   
Дин кивнул, показывая, что внимательно слушает, и откинулся на спинку дивана, чувствуя себя впервые в этой квартире _дома_. Горячая пицца в желудке только способствовала этому ощущению.  
\- Он однажды просто не пришёл. Никто не удивился, знаешь, это же Гейб, ходячий праздник. Может, где-то зависает в клубе или с девочками, или в клубе с девочками, или лежит в нирване где-нибудь на полу своей квартиры… в общем, ты понял. Его не было почти неделю, когда однажды вечером он не постучался в дверь моей комнаты в общаге, совершенно пьяный. Сказать, что я удивился – это ничего не сказать, я даже не знал, что он в курсе, где я живу. Говорю тебе, мы не особо общались. А тут он едва стоит на ногах и мелет что-то про то, что нам надо поговорить.  
Сэм коротко усмехнулся, но почти сразу снова посерьезнел.   
\- Это даже не столько моя, сколько чужая история, и я не уверен, что кто-то кроме меня об этом знает. Даже я, по идее, не должен. Не знаю, почему я тебе всё это рассказываю. – Сэм запустил пятерню в непослушную шевелюру и вздохнул.  
\- Может, потому что нужно хоть с кем-то поделиться? – осторожно спросил Дин. Сэм задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Да, наверное. Может, именно поэтому Гейб ко мне тогда и пришёл – ему не с кем было поделиться. Он тогда долго молчал, а потом признался, что _крупно вляпался _. Понимаешь, не просто крупно, а очень крупно. Он много играл. Казино, подпольные тотализаторы, много где, в основном нелегально – никто не должен заметить одного из Новаков в игорном заведении, это повредит имиджу. Он порой проигрывал, но всегда потом отыгрывался, только не в этот раз. На этот раз всё было серьёзно. Он пошёл к старшему брату – Михаилу, но тот отказал ему в деньгах. То ли решил проучить, то ли что, но он сказал Гейбу «собирай деньги сам». Но сумма была запредельная, Гейб никак бы не успел собрать в срок, а с теми людьми шутки плохи.  
Так вот. У Гейба был младший брат. Насколько я понял, единственный, с кем Гейб ладил из всей семьи Новаков…   
Дин почувствовал, как что-то странное шевельнулось на грани сознания, некая мысль, но ещё недооформившаяся окончательно.  
\- Продолжай…  
\- Так вот. Пока Гейб носился с деньгами, его брат пошёл сразу к тем людям и предложил выплатить долг. Он ушёл, никому ничего не сказав, а на следующий день Гейб получил записку, где говорилось, что все его долги переписаны на другое имя, «приятно иметь с вами дело». – Сэм в отвращении скривил губы. – А ещё там говорилось, что лучше всего для него будет вообще забыть, что у него когда-то был брат.   
Дин сидел, не веря своим ушам, чувствуя, как шок омывает его второй раз за вечер. Не может же быть таких совпадений, правда? Потому что он уже слышал похожую историю, правда, немного с другой стороны…  
\- В общем, Гейб сначала обезумел, пробовал добиться помощи от семьи, но семейный совет предпочёл вроде как замять эту историю. И тогда Гейб окончательно решился. Сказал мне, что уходит из семьи, что он без сомнений набьёт морду любому, кто скажет ему, что лучше брата забыть. Сказал, что пришёл ко мне, потому что я понимаю. – Сэм с мрачной удовлетворённостью кивнул. – Он сказал, что бросает юриспруденцию и перепоступает на метахирургию. Что где-то там его младший брат, возможно, изменённый до неузнаваемости, рискует своей жизнью, чтобы выплатить его долги, получает ранения, и во всём Городе по пальцам можно пересчитать _хороших_ врачей, которые согласятся лечить мусорщика. – Сэм вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана рядом с Дином. – Мы долго говорили с ним потом. И из того, что он рассказывал о нижних этажах, о том, как там живут люди и мусорщики, о всяких теневых делах ( я даже не удивлён, что он всё это знает), я осознал, что есть действительно что-то важное, что я могу сделать. Юристов и так пруд пруди, хороших – достаточно много, блестящих – можно пересчитать по пальцам, но они есть. Но после Манифеста Рафаэля десять лет назад, официальная метахирургия начала угасать, кафедры закрываться, а преподаватели переходили на теневую практику либо на службу в карательные органы. Сейчас хорошие кафедры сохранились всего в нескольких университетах Города, одна из них в Оранжерее. Остальные передают знания большей частью от учителя к ученику, почти как в старые времена. – Сэм пожал плечами. – Метахирургия перестала быть престижной профессией, но не стала менее востребованной.   
\- Ты решил пойти на метахирурга? – недоверчиво спросил Дин.  
\- Да. – Просто ответил Сэм. – Мы с Гейбом решили поступать вместе. А сегодня я сказал о своём решении семье. И ты видишь, как всё вышло. – Сэм сардонически усмехнулся и приподнял бутылку в приветственном жесте Дину.  
Тот задумчиво вертел своё пиво в руках, чувствуя, как роятся мысли в голове.  
\- Как ты говоришь, звали того, второго брата? – тихо спросил он.Сэм нахмурил брови, пытаясь вспомнить.  
\- Кажется, Кас или как-то так. Кас… Кастиэль да. У Новаков у всех старинные имена. А что?  
\- Да так, просто любопытно. Значит, Кастиэль, да? – повторил Дин. Он и сам не мог толком объяснить ту смесь эмоций, которая обуревала его в этот момент. И шок «Такого же не бывает!», и радостное удивление от встречи с братом «чёрт подери, такого правда не бывает!» и внезапная злость на Каса «Он мне всё это время лгал!», и недоверие «Новак? Потомок первого Архитектора? Чушь собачья!». Однако, в одном он был уверен.  
\- Оставайся. – Твёрдо сказал он, поднимая глаза на Сэма.  
\- Что?   
\- Ну, то есть, если тебя устраивает комната и моё соседство. Оставайся? – Добавил Дин уже не так уверенно. Тем более, что Сэм так ничего и не сказал по поводу квартиры, правда?  
На лице Сэма расцвела широкая улыбка, и он хлопнул Дина по плечу.  
\- Если ты не против, Дженсен, то я с радостью!__


	4. Мотыльки

Не сказать, чтобы Дин стал избегать Каса, но… да. Он стал его избегать. Он просто не знал, что сказать, в голове был настоящий хаос и он боялся, что при встрече просто начнёт орать на друга, а ему этого не хотелось – Кас этого не заслужил. То есть, конечно, серьёзного разговора этот засранец заслужил, но не полномасштабной ссоры. К тому же, пока что всё свободное время Дина было занято восстановлением старой-новой дружбы с Сэмом.   
Единственный раз, когда за последние две недели Дин выбрался в «Оракул», Каса не было, Бенни же воспринял новость о встрече брата хлопком по плечу и одобрительным кивком: - «Семья прежде всего, брат».   
Но если в «Оракуле» Дин мог свободно рассказать о своей радости, то на работе ему приходилось держать язык за зубами. Чтобы избежать расспросов Джо и остальных ребят, Дин только обмолвился, что нашёл себе соседа по комнате, и тот оказался классным парнем. Впрочем, это породило вторую волну слухов, о которых Дин предпочёл бы не думать, потому что - он и Сэмми? Фу! Проклятые извращенцы!  
Решение привести Сэма в «Дом у Дороги» пришло спонтанно, но не было необоснованным. Дину отчаянно хотелось показать Сэма своим друзьям, Джо, Эшу и Кевину из аналитического отдела, чокнутому Гарту и остальным ребятам, перезнакомить две свои семьи – старую и новую. А заодно и свести все слухи на нет, потому что Дину это порядком поднадоело.   
С момента переезда Сэмми в основном бегал по делам, связанным с поступлением, отчаянно штудировал учебники по биологии и химии, вооружившись стилусом, вечно что-то писал в падде, обкладываясь не одной, а сразу несколькими электронными книгами – чтобы была возможность сравнивать информацию. Он корпел над учёбой дни и ночи напролёт, поэтому Дин решил, что братишке не помешает проветриться, о чем он не преминул сообщить Сэму, когда тот в очередной раз заварил себе синте-кофе.   
\- Если всё время учиться, твои глаза покраснеют, а лицо сморщится, нечем будет девочек клеить. – Сэм бросил на Дина тяжёлый взгляд, показывая, что он совершенно не впечатлён. - Давай, Сэмми, пойдем, развеемся, я познакомлю тебя с ребятами.   
\- Я Сэм. – Проворчал парень, бросая странный взгляд на Дина, но идея познакомиться с другими испепелителями, похоже, вдохновила Сэма, потому что он, наконец, оторвался от книг. – Разве что недолго.  
Испепелители сами по себе очень интересовали Сэма – как же, ещё один очень интересный случай использования метахирургии! Конечно, с большим уклоном в механизированную сторону, с вживлением нанитов и прочей технологической хрени, но всё же. Он с интересом изучал препараты, которые Дин вкалывал себе после каждого дежурства, пристально наблюдая за всей процедурой и задавая вопросы, на которые Дин не всегда мог ответить, в духе «А как это работает?», «Какой у этого состав?» или «Что будет, если вколоть дозу больше или меньше?». Дин лишь пожимал плечами. Он совсем не горел желанием проверять.  
Тем более, что Дин и сам многого не знал о своём теле – только то, что ему соблаговолили сказать медики. И уж тем более ему не соизволили расписать в подробностях всю историю его «чудесного исцеления». На все вопросы Сэма о том, как Дин стал испепелителем, тот отвечал уклончиво, либо отмахивался кратким « Прости, парень, это совершенно секретная информация», на что Сэм всегда вздыхал и смотрел на него щенячьими глазами, но без толку.  
Дин и сам старался поменьше думать о процедуре, которая рано или поздно предстояла ему самому. Тела испепелителей, напичканные различными стимуляторами, химикатами и техникой, служили недолго. Максимаыльный зафиксированный срок был 9 лет, и это было давно. Чем чаще использовались их способности, чем чаще испепелители ввязывались в бои с Тварями, тем сильнее они исчерпывали возможности своих тел. И в какой-то миг наступал тот момент, когда тело начинало отказывать – сначала сбоила мелкая техника, не всегда принимались сигналы, команды от мозга к нанитам проходили через раз, отчего пламя вспыхивало с задержкой или не вспыхивало вовсе. Потом начинались проблемы с нервной системой – тряслись руки, кого-то начинал бить непроизвольный тик, а потом всё просто шло по нарастающей.   
Как правило, это значило, что тебя скоро ждёт пересадка – операция по извлечению твоего сознания и перемещения его в новое подготовленное тело. И тогда Дженсен-F382 станет Дженсеном-F383. Все испепелители боялись пересадки, потому что… потому что. Потому что операция по извлечению не всегда проходила удачно. Потому что с каждой пересадкой ты терял что-то, какую-то мелочь, сперва незаметную, а потом ощущавшуюся и раздражающую, как дырка в зубе. Дин, например, не мог вспомнить, какого цвета были глаза у их матери. Они с Сэмом пошли в отца, и теперь Дин не мог вспомнить, и не мог спросить. С каждым разом терялось всё больше. А кто-то поговаривал, что воспоминания не только терялись, но и преобретались… фальшивые события, лица, даты, которых никогда не было – но ты их помнил. Если тебе везло, они хотя бы не наслаивались друг на друга, но были те, кому везло меньше. Дин наслушался достаточно разговоров и видел достаточно свихнувшихся испепелителей – взять хотя бы Гордона – чтобы не чувствовать лёгкий укол страха, в котором он большую часть времени отказывался себе признаться.  
Но он никогда не расскажет об этом Сэму. Он просто хотел провести время с братом, ясно?   
Поэтому Дин не мог скрыть своей радости, когда Сэмми согласился прийти в «Дом у Дороги».  
Они пришли ранним вечером, когда народу было немного, но бар потихоньку уже начал заполняться. За столиками сидела небольшая группа испепелителей и других ребят из Штаба, среди которых Дин разглядел Эша и Джо и приветственно помахал рукой. Ребята разразились радостными возгласами и уже через минуту Дин с Сэмом были приглашены за столик, стулья подвинуты, а выпивка налита.   
Сэм был всем представлен и быстро влился в компанию, ввязавшись в какой-то научный спор с Эшем. Они периодически обменивались возмущёнными «нет, ты слышал, что он говорит? Ты это слышал?» и довольными кивками, когда всё-таки сходились во мнениях.  
Джо надула губки и тряхнула светлыми локонами в сторону Сэма, обращаясь к Дину.  
\- Так вот на кого ты нас променял, да, Дженс? Этот тот самый «классный парень», из-за которого ты запер себя в четырёх стенах? Надо сказать, что у тебя прекрасный вкус. В прочем, ты же дружишь со мной, так что я не удивлена…  
\- Что? – Сэм удивлённо поднял голову, оторвавшись от спора и бросил встревоженный взгляд на Дина.  
\- Что? Ох, Джо, прекрати! Сколько вам говорить, мы с Сэмми друзья, он мне как… как младший брат! Я никогда бы! – Дин бросил на Сэма извиняющийся взгляд. – Прости чувак, эти сплетники мне прохода не давали всё это время! Я решил вас познакомить и заодно _положить конец этим дурацким слухам_ – через зубы закончил Дин, многозначительно глядя на Джо. – Мы не пара!  
\- Мы не пара. – Быстро подтвердил Сэм, выражение на его лице было полно неприкрытого ужаса, что вызвало целый взрыв хохота за столиком. Отсмеявшись, Дин лениво скользнул взглядом по бару и замер, натолкнувшись на пронизывающий, полный внезапного осознания взгляд Эллен.   
Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица. Она знала. Неизвестно как, но Дин проболтался. Может быть, был слишком радостным или ещё что-то, но Эллен знала, что он нарушил основной протокол... если она скажет Бобби – то всему придёт конец. Если она обмолвится хоть словом, Дина переведут в другой район, и он больше никогда в жизни не увидит Сэма.   
\- Дженсен, ты не поможешь мне с кое-чем на кухне? Мне нужна сильная мужская рука. – Голос Эллен звучал ровно и спокойно, как бы между делом, словно ничего сейчас не произошло.  
Джо удивлённо приподняла брови – прошло то время, когда её мать нуждалась в мужской помощи – но пожала плечами, и Дин медленно поднялся, кивая и напуская на лицо беззаботную улыбку, способную обдурить кого угодно.   
\- Конечно, Эллен, без проблем.   
Эллен проследила пристальным взглядом, как Дин подошел к служебному входу и резко развернулась, заходя в коридор, ведущий на кухню. Но стоило зайти Дину следом, как эта миниатюрная женщина с неожиданной силой ухватила его за ухо и, нагнув к себе, яростно зашептала:  
\- Я надеюсь, ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что ты делаешь, Дженсен! Не знаю, как ты обошёл датчики, но так, чёрт подери, нельзя!  
Дин скривился от боли, стараясь не издать громкого звука.  
\- Чёрт, Эллен, отпусти! – пробормотал он сквозь зубы, но та только сильнее скрутила его ухо.  
\- Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должна сейчас пойти к Бобби и не сдать тебя с потрохами!  
\- Пожалуйста, Эллен! – взмолился Дин, чувствуя, как начинает внутри подниматься волна паники. – он мой брат! Я не мог упустить такой случай! Это же Сэмми! Я и так пропустил, как он взрослеет, и я не хотел терять больше не минуты! Клянусь, он ничего не знает!  
Эллен с минуту пристально смотрела на Дина, потом, видимо, увидев что-то в его глазах, нехотя отпустила и отступила назад, горько качая головой.  
\- Ты хотя бы подумал о других, Дженсен? О твоих друзьях, которые не могут увидеть свои семьи, поскольку соблюдают протокол, в то время как ты решил, что правила – не для тебя? Что они скажут, когда узнают – а рано или поздно всё вскроется, Дженсен, – что они подумают?  
\- Они поймут. – Твёрдо ответил Дженсен, не ощущая и половины той уверенности, с которой он это сказал.   
Эллен укоризненно покачала головой, но со вздохом отступила.  
\- Когда всё пойдет под откос, не говори, что я тебя не предупреждала. Я ничего не скажу Бобби, но когда – заметь, я не говорю «если», Дженсен - он узнает, я не хочу не иметь с этим ничего общего, тебе ясно?  
\- Спасибо, Эллен! – Дин облегченно выдохнул и наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть хозяйку бара в щёку, но та остановила его.   
\- Не благодари меня, слышишь? Не надо. Видит бог, вы все мне как дети, но я не могу решать за вас, как жить, или вставить вам мозги, которые, похоже, где-то потерялись во время переделки!   
\- И я тебя тоже люблю, Эл. – Дин благодарно сжал её плечо, но женщина только разочарованно покачала головой. – Катись ты к чёрту, Дженсен. Давай, иди к своим друзьям, а не то это будет выглядеть слишком подозрительно.   
Дин ещё раз благодарно кивнул Эллен и вернулся в зал, где его встретили любопытными взглядами.  
\- Надо было переставить ящик выпивки, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Дин. – тяжёлый, скажу я вам!   
И веселье продолжилось своим ходом. Но Дин ещё долго чувствовал на себе взгляд Эллен.   
«Это не важно», - сказал он себе, - «Я буду брать от жизни всё, пока могу».

* * * 

Время летело вперёд, как электроэкспресс под откос, и Дин только и успевал разрываться между работой, братом и своими тайными друзьями в «Оракуле». Последних он видел всё реже и реже, а с Касом он не виделся и подавно, на что недвусмысленно намекнул ему Бенни.   
\- Не знаю, что за Тварь между вами пробежала, ребята, - покачал головой Лафит, - но лучше бы вам помириться. – Наш Ангел последнее время как в воду опущенный ходит. Я понимаю, ты встретил брата, и семья – это главное, но и о друзьях забывать не стоит. Тем более, о хороших.  
Дин отбрехался занятостью и вскоре сбежал под очередным неубедительным предлогом, чувствуя, как щёки заливает краска стыда, и ощущая себя виноватым. Но он попросту не знал, что сказать.  
А когда он вернулся домой, его ждал сюрприз.  
Стоило ему открыть дверь, как в прихожей возник Сэм, неловко переминающийся с ноги на ногу и выглядевший слегка виноватым.  
\- Послушай… ты не сердись, но мы с тобой как-то не оговорили этот момент. У меня тут гости, ты не против?  
Дин помотал головой и медленно разулся, чувствуя, как начинает учащённо биться сердце. Неужели… мама? Да нет, не может быть…  
\- Дженс, знакомься, это Гейб, я тебе о нём рассказывал, - Сэм махнул рукой в сторону молодого мужчины, показавшегося в кухонном проёме. - Гейб, это Дженсен – мой сосед.   
Дин ощутил странную смесь облегчения и разочарования. Он бы не выдержал, если бы к Сэму вдруг в гости пришла их мать, но всё же ему так хотелось её увидеть! Впрочем, в следующую секунду разочарование сменилось любопытством и он принялся разглядывать гостя. «Это брат Каса» - подумалось ему, и он постарался отыскать в незнакомце знакомые черты. Впрочем, тщетно.   
Габриэль и Кастиэль отличались, словно небо и земля. Дин не знал, было ли это следствием переделки Каса или они никогда не были похожи, однако у Гейба были лукаво сощуренные зеленовато-жёлтые глаза с карими вкрапинками, прилизанные каштановые волосы и слегка округлое лицо, губы его были искревлены в усмешке, которая Дину не понравилась. К тому же он был явно ниже Дина, а по сравнению с Сэмом казался и вовсе коротышкой. Одет он был в небрежно расстёгнутую шёлковую рубашку и мятые штаны, а на шее болтался нелепый малиновый галстук с уродливым принтом в виде конфет.   
\- Йо, Дженси. – Гейб приветственно подмигнул Дину, чем вызвал только очередную волну раздражения, но Дин проглотил готовую сорваться с языка колкость.  
\- И тебе привет. – Он повернулся к Сэму. – Ну, чем вы без меня занимались?   
\- Грызли гранит науки, пока не сломали все зубы. – Встрял Гейб, не дав Сэму сказать и слова. – Кстати, леденцов не хочешь?   
Дин поспешно отказался и удалился в свою комнату, сославшись на усталость. Рухнув на кровать, он уставился в потолок, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговору между Сэмом и Гейбом.  
\- Что-то твой друг какой-то кислый, - заметил Гейб, на что Сэм вступился в защиту Дина, сказав, что у того, вероятно, был тяжёлый день на работе. На этом интерес Гейба к Дину сошёл на нет, и через какое-то время беседа свелась к обсуждению человеческой анатомии и бог знает чего ещё.   
Дин сам не заметил, как задремал, дрейфуя на грани бодрости и сна, пока из блаженного полузабытья его не выдернула одна фраза, тихо сказанная Сэмом.  
\- Нет каких-либо новостей о твоём брате?  
Дин, как по команде, распахнул глаза, сон как рукой сняло, и он внимательно прислушался. Раздался тихий вздох, и он почти не узнал голос Габриэля – настолько он отличался от бодро-насмешливых интонаций, которыми он встретил Дина.  
\- Пока нет. Город большой. На то, чтобы отследить каждую ниточку, уйдёт полжизни, а с каждым днём, неделей, годом след остывает. Я до сих пор не могу отследить первоначального хозяина сделки, этот мудак знает, что я иду по следу, клянусь, он знает – и играет со мной, как кот с мышью! – раздался глухой удар кулака по столу. – Раньше я думал – мне хотя бы знать, что братишка жив или умер, хотя бы какая-то определённость, но теперь я думаю, что кто бы не принёс мне весть, я всё равно буду искать. Если мне скажут, что он умер – я не успокоюсь, пока не найду его тело, всё Дно вверх ногами переверну! Если мне скажут, что он жив – я не остановлюсь, пока не найду его.   
Сэм пробормотал что-то сочувственное, и голоса перешли на едва различимое бормотание.  
Дин лежал на спине и лихорадочно размышлял. Похоже, настала-таки пора поговорить с Касом.

* * * 

Застать крылатого друга удалось не сразу, а когда Дин наконец-то столкнулся с Касом лицом к лицу, тот не захотел с ним разговаривать. Завидев его, Кас, разговаривавший о чём-то с Бальтазаром и улыбавшийся, за секунду изменился в лице и, отвернувшись, попытался протолкнуться к чёрному выходу, но Дин, быстро лавируя между завсегдатаями бара, рванул следом за ним. Он бы не догнал мусорщика, если бы не Пэм, мигом оценившая ситуацию и коротко свистнувшая вышибалам. Повинуясь приказу, они моментально задержали Каса в дверях, и пока он пытался проскользнуть мимо них, кидая в сторону Пэм взгляд преданного человека, та ухватила Дина за рукав.  
\- На твоем месте я бы извинилась, мальчик. – Тихо, но настойчиво проговорила она, и Дин коротко кивнул. Удовлетворённая, она отпустила его, и Дин быстро протолкался к Касу.  
\- Кас, пожалуйста, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.   
Мусорщик смерил Винчестера нечитаемым взглядом и перестал сопротивляться. Охрана бара отступила, выпуская их на сомнительно свежий воздух, но Дин всё равно вздохнул полной грудью, чувствуя облегчение – первая часть плана сделана.   
\- Ты не против, если мы прогуляемся до нашего места?   
Кас снова молча кивнул, следуя за Дином, держась на шаг позади. Всю дорогу до площадки между этажами, где они привыкли подолгу сидеть и разговаривать, Дин чувствовал, как тяжёлый взгляд сверлит его спину.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут они пришли на место, и Дин встал на краю провала, собираясь с мыслями. Кас терпеливо ждал.  
\- Я должен извиниться перед тобой. – Наконец, начал Дин. – Я не должен был так исчезать и избегать тебя.   
Кас открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Дин поднял руку, прерывая все возможные возражения. – Нет, дай мне договорить. Я не должен был исчезать, но… у меня в жизни кое-что внезапно произошло, и мне нужно было о многом подумать.   
\- И как, ты подумал? – бесстрастно спросил Кас, не глядя на Дина.  
\- Я здесь. – Просто ответил тот, не отводя глаз, когда Кас перевёл взгляд с серых стен напротив на Дина, и продолжая смотреть прямо, пока тот изучающе скользил взглядом по его лицу.  
Наконец, напряжение, царившее в воздухе, немного ослабло. Кас отвёл глаза и снова уставился куда-то вдаль, но поза его теперь была более расслабленной, крылья чуть опустились, а плечи расправились. Дин облегчённо выдохнул, когда мусорщик неторопливо опустился на землю.  
Значит, Дин ещё не окончательно всё испортил. Значит, ещё всё можно исправить.  
Дин осторожно сел рядом, не зная, позволено ли ему это, но судя по тому, что Кас не отодвинулся, он сделал всё правильно.   
Какое-то время они оба молчали, Дин – собираясь с мыслями, Кас – ну, наверное, размышляя о том, о чём он там обычно размышляет, пока Дин тихо не сказал:  
\- Я видел твоего брата.   
Кас даже не дёрнулся, ничто не изменилось в его позе, однако голос его понизился на октаву и вышел из глотки с непривычным хрипом.   
\- И как он?   
\- Ушёл из семьи. Учится на метахирурга. Ищет тебя.   
Кас молча кивнул, задумчиво глядя куда-то вверх. Дин, не зная, что ещё сказать, добавил:  
\- Носит отвратительный галстук с конфетным рисунком. Успел выбесить меня за первые две минуты нашего знакомства. На первый взгляд кажется настоящим засранцем.  
На это Кас тихо рассмеялся и – вот оно. Тот момент, когда лёд наконец-то треснул.   
\- Да, Гейб умеет производить подобное впечатление. Но он не так уж плох, если узнать его поближе. Мне передавали, что он бросил пить и принимать наркотики. Так что можешь представить, каким засранцем он был раньше.   
\- Почему ты ничего не сказал мне, Кас? – рискнул наконец спросить Дин. – Кас…тиэль?  
Крылатый пожал плечами и искоса глянул на Дина.  
\- А какой в этом смысл? Кастиэля Новака больше не существует. Он вычеркнут из анналов истории и из архивов семьи, чтобы не дай бог не повредить имиджу Михаила. Теперь есть Кас, мусорщик, который живёт в низах, спорит и шутит с такими же изменёнными, как и он сам, большая часть из которых – бывшие преступники и водится с одним конкретным испепелителем. – Кас коротко глянул на Дина и пожал плечами. – Что было, то прошло, Дин. Я тот, кто я есть, и я хотел, чтобы ты знал именно меня, а не Кастиэля Новака из прошлого. Как бы ты отнёсся ко мне, если бы изначально знал меня как брата нынешнего Архитектора, правнука основателя Города?  
Дин помолчал, признавая, что сам не знает ответ на этот вопрос.   
\- Наверное, ты прав, Кас. – Дин вздохнул и уверенно продолжил. – Но я в любом случае рад, что познакомился с тобой.   
Тихий шорох за спиной выдал движение крыльев Кастиэля и через секунду Дин почувствовал, как перья знакомо щекочут ему шею, а по правому боку, там, где Кас придвинулся поближе, привычно разливается тепло.  
\- Я тоже рад знакомству с тобой, Дин. 

* * *

Дин Винчестер не мог похвастаться гениальными идеями, приходившими в его голову. Вернее, все его «гениальные» идеи имели тенденцию заканчиваться плачевно. Что, впрочем, его никогда не останавливало. Может быть, тому виной эйфория от встречи с Сэмом, может быть, ему просто хотелось хотя бы на секунду порадовать Каса, но план твёрдо оформился в его голове.   
План был прост, как по задумке, так и исполнению.   
За неделю до времени Х Дин выспросил Каса, когда тот будет в «Оракуле». Они снова общались и вопрос не был странным – Кас ничего не заподозрил, честно называя дни и время, когда он вероятнее всего будет в баре.  
Осталось дело за малым.   
Гейб бывал у Винчестеров дома всё чаще, по мере того, как близились вступительные экзамены в университет. Гейб продолжал быть занозой в заднице и Дин окончательно уверился, что брат Кастиэля – настоящий засранец, но он видел в том искреннее волнение за Каса и не мог просто оставить всё как есть. Если бы с Сэмми случилось что-то подобное, он бы места себе не находил.   
Поэтому, когда Гейб в очередной раз засобирался от них домой, Дин вызвался его проводить. Сунуть тому в карман куртки бумажку с адресом и временем встречи было делом техники – простенький трюк, которому его обучила Чарли.   
Теперь оставалось только ждать.   
В назначенный день Дин пришёл в «Оракул» чуть заранее, не желая пропустить встречи братьев. Он не знал, нашёл ли Гейб записку, а если нашёл – поверил ли, может, он вовсе решит, что это шутка, розыгрыш, и не придёт…  
Гейб пришёл.  
Дин с Касом болтали за барной стойкой, и Винчестер всё время чувствовал себя как на иголках. Если Кастиэль и заметил нервное напряжение друга, то ничего не сказал, доверяя Дину сказать самому, в чём дело, если тот захочет.  
В этот день бар был полупустым, а время ранним, поэтому зал хорошо проглядывался. Когда дверь резко распахнулась, и Габриэль оказался на пороге, Кас сидел вполоборота, улыбаясь на какой-то комментарий Пэм. Его было видно издалека.  
Вздох Гейба был едва слышен, тихое, на грани звука:  
\- Касси…  
Но, видимо, мусорщик услышал, потому что повернул голову, оба брата уставились друг на друга во все глаза.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, пока Кас, наконец, не выдавил полузадушенное, неуверенное:  
\- Гейб?..  
Никто не заметил, как Кас встал со стула или как оба брата оказались посреди бара, но в следующий момент они уже стискивали друг друга в объятиях, Гейб едва доставал Касу до подбородка.   
\- Чёрт подери, Касси…  
\- Господи, Гейб? - в голосе Каса мешались радость, шок и ужас. – Как ты здесь… Как ты… - Каса нельзя было назвать тугодумом. Он немедленно обернулся, находя глазами Дина и выдыхая обвиняющее: - Дин!.. Что ты наделал! Ты же знаешь, что нам нельзя видеться!   
Дин почувствовал как гордость за удавшийся план сменяется неловкостью и лёгкой обидой, а затем и стыдом на себя, потому что да, он знал, но ему всё равно показалось хорошей идеей позволить братьям встретиться, потому что… потому что если он смог встретиться с Сэмми, то Кас тем более заслужил встречу со своей семьёй.  
Гейб отстранился от Каса, начиная что-то говорить, но тот перехватил брата за руку и решительно потащил к выходу. – Пойдем. Я знаю, где нас никто не увидит. А ты, – синие глаза Каса метали молнии, заставляя Дина поёжиться. – С тобой мы поговорим позже.  
\- Знаешь, могло бы быть и лучше. – Заметила Пэм, наблюдая через объективы камер, как Кас с Гейбом покидают бар.  
\- Но ведь могло быть и хуже, правда? – с надеждой спросил Дин.   
Пэм хмыкнула, но ничего не ответила.

* * * 

Фергюс Кроули задумчиво стоял у широкого окна своего офиса корпорации «Хеллхаунд» на 666 этаже и задумчиво смотрел на раскинувшийся под его ногами город. Мэг послушно стояла у дверей, ожидая приказаний, но Кроули не обращал на неё внимания, разглядывая мельтешащие внизу гравициклы. Ничто и никто не скрывался от взгляда Короля – денно и нощно сотни, тысячи, сотни тысяч осведомителей работали, расширяя власть его империи, сообщая всё обо всех – от самых незначительных мелочей из жизни простых жителей города до каждого немаловажного движения конкурентов. «Знание – сила» любил говаривать Кроули, рассуждая и философствуя о природе власти с Кастиэлем. Ангел был его любимой игрушкой, любимым питомцем и, как впоследствии оказалось, невероятно выгодным вложением – ни на секунду Кроули не пожалел, что ради переделки одного единственного мусорщика заплатил сотни тысяч кредитов, чтобы выкрасть из исследовательского центра испепелителей законсервированные разработки и нанять лучшего метахирурга на Дне, плюс заплатить ей за молчание.  
К тому же, Кастиэль был превосходным собеседником, и часто Кроули вызывал его исключительно для приятной беседы.   
Кас большую часть времени был совершенно безобиден и не доставлял проблем, но это не значило, что за мусорщиком не было слежки. Король любил знать обо всём. Поэтому краткая встреча Кастиэля со старшим братом не укрылась от сотен тысяч глаз и ушей Короля. В любой другой момент последовало бы неминуемое наказание, однако сейчас были дела поважнее.  
Наконец, Король вставил устройство в разъём, и над округлым проектором в центре комнаты засияла голограмма. Изображение дёргалось и мерцало – запись была плохой и сделана под кривым углом, однако голоса и лица были хорошо различимы.  
Перед глазами короля предстала большая, судя по размеру немногочисленной мебели, комната, стерильно белая и практически пустая за исключением стола и пары стульев. На столе стояли различные вычислительные приборы, мигавшие разноцветными лампочками, но не они привлекали внимание смотрящих, а люди, стоящие в комнате и то, на что они смотрели.  
В дальнем конце комнаты за толстым пуленепробиваемым стеклом копошились Твари. Их было с дюжину – все огромные, покрытые уродливыми отростками и множеством чёрных провалов, похожих на глаза, но всё же ими до конца не являющимися. К каждой из них тянулось по несколько сдерживающих тросов, которые охватывали извивающиеся конечности и приковывали каждую из тварей к стене, и отдельно к каждому из монстров тянулся полый шланг, оканчивающийся длинной узкой иглой, которая терялась где-то в просторах их чёрной плоти.  
-…работает? – раздался голос одного из мужчин, который слегка обернулся к месту, где была установлена следящая камера, и стало видно его лицо.  
Если бы Кроули не знал уже, чего ожидать, он бы, наверное, был шокирован, но лицо говорящего лишь подтвердило то, что он уже знал. Люк Новак, брат-близнец нынешнего Архитектора.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, господа. Новая формула протестирована в лабораториях, осталась ещё пара тестов - и можно будет вводить в оборот. Я могу продемонстрировать. – Новый голос, полный самодовольства и притворного подобострастия вклинился в разговор. По комнате проследовала голограмма мужчины в деловом костюме, поверх которого был небрежно наброшен лабораторный халат. Дин Роман склонился над пультом управления, встроенным в стену перед клеткой с Тварями и нажал несколько кнопок. Раздалось низкое гудение, а затем шланги задёргались и Твари пронзительно заверещали. По прозрачным трубкам из Тварей начала выкачиваться чёрная жидкость, которая, вероятно, заменяла им кровь.   
\- По этим каналам субстанция поступает на станцию первичной очистки, затем её очищают вторично от токсичных примесей, после чего аппарат испаряет лишнюю влагу и получает на исходе сухой продукт. После чего продукт измалывается порошок и следует в лабораторный блок, где наши работники добавляют различные ингредиенты, призванные улучшить формулу. В конце целой цепочки доводок мы получаем окончательный препарат. Вызывает привыкание, оказывает подавляющее влияние на психику пациентов, а также на некоторые мозговые функции. При постоянном применении гарантирует значительное отупение пациентов. Побочным действием является значительное ожирение подопытных, однако мы работаем над этим.  
– Это не имеет значения. Как скоро вы сможете поставить продукт на постоянное производство? - Раздался новый голос.  
\- Месяц, не больше. – уверил говорящего Роман, хищно улыбаясь.  
\- Отлично. – камера сдвинулась и лицо третьего мужчины оказалось в кадре. Посреди офиса Кроули стояла голограмма никого иного, как самого нынешнего Архитектора – Михаила Новака.  
Далее Роман снова принялся объяснять технические детали и запись прерывалась, но главное было записано.  
\- Скольких мы потеряли из-за этой записи? – Задумчиво спросил Кроули, не глядя на Мэг.  
\- Четверых при попытке извлечь голограмму и троих при попытке доставить её вам. Об остальных я позаботилась.  
\- Тебя кто-нибудь видел?  
\- Нет.   
\- Хорошо… - Король задумчиво смотрел в окно, пока его подручная терпеливо ждала приказов.   
\- Хорошо. Можешь идти. И никому ни слова.   
Мэг коротко кивнула и развернулась к выходу, когда Кроули внезапно полуобернулся к ней, грациозно вскидывая руку в подзывающем жесте.  
\- Постой…   
Мэг послушно вернулась.  
\- Скажи мне, мы знаем, кто слил брату Кастиэля его местонахождение?   
Мэг отрицательно тряхнула головой.  
\- Я внимательно следила за Габриэлем, пока он передвигался по нижним этажам, но никто из местных ничего не сказал ему. Я лично в этом убедилась. – Закончила девушка с удовлетворённым блеском в глазах. – Это был не наш человек, только если это вообще не случайность.   
\- Хорошо, можешь идти. – Кроули кивком головы отпусти Мэг, и только когда дверь за девушкой захлопнулась, позволил себе тяжело опуститься в кресло.  
Наказание для Кастиэля придётся отложить на потом. Он не мог позволить себе сейчас потерять Ангела – тот был одним из его козырей, а в игре против Дика Романа козырей не может быть слишком много.   
Кроули не считал себя альтруистом, да он им никогда и не был, однако не был он и идиотом. Что бы ни затеяли Роман с Архитектором, дело пахло жареным. Никто не был настолько глуп, чтобы связываться с Тварями. На Кроули работало достаточно мусорщиков, чтобы он знал, о чём идёт речь. Как любой человек, имеющий дела на Дне, он непрестанно осознавал опасность, таяющуюся под городом. Но, похоже, Роман решил об этом забыть, и скоро на рынки хлынет сертифицированный наркотик, превращающий жителей города в зомбированные массы. Казалось бы, какое Королю дело, если Архитектор решил упростить себе жизнь и превратить общество в послуное стадо, но… Кроули ненавидел идиотов.   
Вдохнув, Король потёр виски и нажал на кнопку коммуникатора.  
\- Жаннет, будь добра, вызови ко мне Ангела. 

* * *

Мэг Мастерс беззвучно выдохнула, выйдя из кабинета Кроули. Сердце бешено колотилось, а по виску стекла капелька пота.  
«Только ради тебя, Кларенс. Только ради тебя». - Подумала она и поспешила прочь из здания корпорации «Хеллхаунд».

* * *

Вечер застал Дина Винчестера на их с Касом месте, болтающим ногами над пропастью, с початой бутылкой дешёвого пива. Дин приходил в «Оракул» и сюда уже вторую неделю, но Каса не было и никто ничего о нём не слышал. Бенни обещал передать Дину, если что-то узнает, Балт с Дином и вовсе не разговаривал, а Чарли сочувственно обняла его всеми четырьмя руками, отчего Дину стало хоть чуточку, но легче.  
Он настолько поверил, что больше никогда не увидит Кастиэля, что чуть не свалился вниз, когда услышал высоко над собой хлопанье крыльев и его обдало волной воздуха, поднимаемой крыльями. Кас грациозно приземлился рядом, и Дин не смог сдержаться – он сразу заключил Кастиэля в объятья, отчего тот слегка пошатнулся, а на лице у него поселилось опешившее выражение. Однако когда Дин уже был готов отстраниться, руки Каса осторожно скользнули по плечам, заключая Дина в кольцо.   
\- Чёрт возьми, Кас… я такой дурак. Я думал, я тебя никогда больше не увижу.- пробормотал Дин, отстраняясь, на что Кас отрицательно помотал головой.  
Они привычно уселись на краю, и Дин передал бутылку Касу, тот отхлебнул и задумчиво опустил её на пыльный бетон перекладины.   
\- Я не злюсь на тебя, Дин. – Начал Кас. – Я знаю, что ты хотел, как лучше. Я много размышлял в эти последние недели, даже месяцы. Меня обуревали сомнения в правильности многих моих поступков, верности моего выбора. И только ты помог мне окончательно понять – не важно, правильный выбор я сделал или неправильный. Важно, что этот выбор был мой. Иногда очень сложно поступать, согласно велению сердца, а не разума, но если жить только разумом, мы что-то теряем, что-то очень важное. – Кас повернулся к Дину, уставившись на него своими невозможными глазами. – Я благодарен тебе, Дин. За всё. Но в особенности – за моего брата. Наша встреча была недолгой, но мы успели о многом переговорить. Я смог сказать ему, что не держу на него зла и люблю его, несмотря ни на что, потому что он мой брат, и навсегда останется моим братом. Мы можем никогда не увидеться больше, но мне достаточно знать, что он где-то жив и здоров, и что между нами нет обид. И что бы потом не случилось… - на лицо Каса набежала тень, как будто он что-то вспомнил, но от тут же отвёл глаза и качнул головой, словно стряхивая наваждение. – Что бы ни случилось, какие бы последствия не были у этого решения, я буду вечно тебе благодарен за эту встречу. И я надеюсь, что мы встретим наше будущее вместе.  
Дин замер, медленно переваривая слова Кастиэля, звучавшие удивительно похожими на признание, но Дин не хотел сейчас об этом сильно размышлять. Лучше он подумает над тем, что это всё значит и что из этого следует потом, позже.  
А пока он нашёл ладонь Каса и крепко сжал её в своей.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Дин? – голос Каса звучал на удивление хрипло. – Мотыльки, летящие на пламя… Осознают ли они притяжение, которое влечёт их? Летят ли они, не зная, что их ждёт впереди или осознают опасность, но всё равно выбирают путь вперёд, и не важно, что они сгорят в огне?  
Дин неверяще покачал головой. Чёртов Кас и его философия.  
\- Чёрт бы меня побрал, Кас, если я знаю…  
\- Может, это и не важно, - пробормотал Кас, сжимая его руку в ответ.  
Они сидели на краю обрыва, молча глядя на изменчивую пляску разноцветных огней и теней Города у них над головами, и не важно, что ждало их впереди, потому что они всё смогут преодолеть. Вместе. 

Fin.


End file.
